Matter of Perspective
by Ryoshu
Summary: Akane went instead of Ranma on the journey. Unfortunately without some sort of further inspiration. this story will remain wip indefinitely. Sorry.
1. Prologue Hero's beginning?

All rights and characters belong to the Rumikio Takahashi.

This is a tale that will be flexible and input is welcome. I am new at this and this is my first fanfic. I am attempting after several years of not writing due to having a child and general life stuff to finish this to move on to more work on my actual original fiction and poetry. I am hoping doing more work on this will ease my writer's block. We will see I suppose. Despite that this idea has been done before, some of my ideas will be new at least to me and I am not planning on redoing the whole series. This story is simply meant to be a little slice of a different perspective.

Chapter one: Choosing a follower?

It was a cold fall day in Nerima with a slight breeze making the drizzle of rain even worse. Soun Tendo was busy entertaining three guests although his heart was not in it. For Soun it was only too recently since his wife had passed away for him to really rejoice at seeing some of his old friends. The visitors were the Saotome family, Genma, Nodoka, and their young boy Ranma. Ranma was at the moment making friends with Akane out in the garden as they played a game of tag. Nabiki was nowhere to be found, and Kasumi was playing the hostess serving the adults as they discussed life in general.

"Soun I have a proposal to make to you" Genma spoke seriously. "I have been considering going on a training trip for some time with my own son, but he has shown little inclination to go. Ranma seems to hold more of an interest in staying with his mother," Nodoka elbows Genma in the ribs at this. "And becoming a sort of momma's boy. I used the traditional test of letting the boy pick between a ball and a sword. He picked the ball." Genma grumbled and received a murderous glare from Nodoka and gulps nervously before continuing,"And learning Nodoka's excellent family art of Kabuki and Noh theatre arts. Plus you know as well as I that the family histories clearly state the Legend of Tears will be suffered by a girl child," Genma nearly spits these last words and frowns in obvious disgust.

Nodoka smiled at this. Seeing his wife no longer wishing his death, Genma continues after a nervous glance at Nodoka. "So seeing as how you have your hands full and all I thought I would offer to take some of you burden. I still want to go on this training trip and wish to take one of your daughters with me. It suits the needs of everyone concerned and honors both families. In return Nodoka and Ranma will with your permission move in and assist with your house. I will take whichever daughter you feel is most suitable and begin training her in clan traditions for the trials."

Soun stared dumbfounded at the idea that Genma was proposing until a remembered promise put a spark in his eyes. "What of our promise to join the families?"

"That will still be met after we return, then both children will be proficient in the schools of all the families to be able to take over the dojo after marriage. You help Nodoka train mine boy and I will train your girl."

"I still feel this promise is rather premature on both your parts especially since we are not sure who will be chosen for the trials regardless of who is trained and presented." Nodoka interjected.

"And what about the safety of my child on this 'little trip' of yours Genma?" Soun inquired with a teary eye before wailing, "What guarantee do I have that you will properly train my baby girl? And what of the training for the clan Concords?"

Genma put his finger to his lips and produced a thick booklet of papers, "It is all in here. Nodoka already approved it since she realizes that I will not budge on this training trip and recognizes the necessity. She took the liberty of formulating the rules that will have to be followed." Genma frowned at this until Nodoka whacked him over the back of the head with said booklet with a resounding *THWACK*

Still sobbing a bit Soun looked over the document mumbling, "No slavery...that is good. Must know basic family skills...good. Will be trained in accordance with what is needed for the trials and in accordance with the concords. Acceptable." He looked up doubtfully at Genma, "Are you sure you are up to this? Normally, this amount of preparation would be handled by the whole clan."

"The girl you choose to go along on this training trip will be back before you know it Soun. I have already contacted the other families. They are going to help with the training. Plus in my stead per our arrangement Nodoka and Ranma will move here to help prepare and assist with the training of the remaining children, including Ranma." assured Genma.

Soun finished reading the documents and appeared pleased with the details of the contract. The final section outlining that the clans would be joined upon approval of the outcome of the training trip of the chosen child by all three parents concerned. "I am pleased with this and this still allows flexibility in choosing who will marry whom. I think we should wait until the outcome of this before informing the children. For my own children's sake it is too soon for them since their mother passed away for them to be troubled by such trivial concerns. Plus they are all too young." Soun proceeded then to put his seal on the document. Then Genma and Nodoka both signed their respective signatures with their clan seals.

"There that is done with. So who shall I take with me Soun?"

"Well Kasumi seems to have an interest in staying home, and Nabiki seems to be extremely withdrawn. Akane is the only one who has openly shown any interest in the clan arts whatsoever so I think she would be the perfect choice." Soun smiled broadly at his logic.

"That sounds good to me Soun. Shall we inform her of our decision?" Inquired Genma.

Soun called in Kasumi from the kitchen and asked her to get Ranma and Akane from the garden. When Kasumi returned from fetching the two playing youngsters Soun asked his daughters if any of them had seen Nabiki. Kasumi left quickly saying she knew where her younger sister had went and returned shortly with a stony faced Nabiki.

"Children we have an announcement to make. Akane is going with Genma Saotome on an extended training trip. Genma is a long time friend of the family as you know and will make sure that Akane will be trained in accordance with clan traditions." Soun smiled at Nodoka for this while the children sat in shock before pandemonium erupted with lots of questions and people talking at the same time. Akane seemed excited. Ranma appeared bored and simply shrugged his shoulders. Nabiki looked interested while Kasumi simply smile a little bit grateful she had not been picked to go on the training trip.

The next day after a hurried night of goodbyes and packing with the help of Nodoka, Akane was waiting by the front gate as everyone showed up for a final goodbye. Genma and Akane left shortly after a final round of hugs and tears. Akane skipped lightly behind Genma as the headed off into the early morning sunrise, ready to take on the world.

***********

About ten years later a young woman in a blue shirt and black pants of Chinese design walked hurriedly through the rain in front of a drenched panda that appeared to be attempting to slow her down. Carrying an umbrella the young woman seemed to be intent on not getting wet. She suddenly turned in a fighting stance towards the panda behind her. The residents of Nerima sensing yet another fight to break out, although this one odder than most, backed away carefully to a safe watching distance.

"I tell you Pops I am going home. I haven't seen my family in years. I don't care what you say! Enough is enough. I know the training isn't finished but I have reached my limits! Now if you want to fight about this then so be it, but don't ever say I didn't warn you." The teenager shouted at the panda before doing a flying leap kick at its head. Successfully connecting, she dodged a paw aimed at her midsection and preceded to kick the panda in the head repeatedly till it fell over.

"Hmpf. Less grace then I normally prefer but it gets the job done." She then turned around and proceeded to continue farther into Nerima. Unfortunately she did not get far before the panda began chasing her again and appeared to be begging by the way it was kneeling before the girl and posturing pitifully with growling sounds.

"No I told you. I am going home. Too bad old man, I will let you and my father sort this one out. This is all your and his fault anyway! You guys, and your stupid ideas. I dunno what I was thinking. A great adventure to be a hero, hah! I guess the joke is on me now!" She sighed and shook her head forcefully. The young woman and the panda continue this until sort of interaction until they arrived at a predetermined location. The young woman smiled bitterly and whispered, "Home at last." And then a large sluice of water came off the entryway covering and blew past the umbrella to soak the now young and slightly paler young man. "Crap. This sucks." He muttered under his breath before ringing the door bell.

***********

Soun was excited as he checked the mail and took a better look at a postcard of a panda. The message stated simply we are coming home from China soon and was signed by Akane. Soun was elated to finally meet the young woman his daughter must have grown up to be. He was also excited to have his good friend coming home since his concerns with the clan Concords and trials would be resolved upon their arrival. All round Soun was beaming as he ran around the house informing everyone that he had good news. Soun waited with great anticipation. Once everyone had arrived Soun announced the return of Akane and Genma at long last. There was much excitement.


	2. Meeting the Family?

Chapter 2

Meeting the Family?

The doorbell rang one spring evening. Kasumi went to answer it. Upon opening the door she found herself looking at a young man a little taller than her with long braided blue-black hair and a serious expression on his very pale face. He looked somewhat apologetic as he asked if this was the Tendo home. Kasumi replied with an affirmative nod. She then promptly fainted after an "Oh my!" upon seeing the large panda step into view holding a sign with the kanji for 'hello Kasumi'.

"You scared my sister Pops." The boy growled, shaking his head he picked up Kasumi carefully and carried her into the main room. The boy looked surprised and suddenly nervous to see so many people there.

Soun rushed over in anger, "What happened to Kasumi? And who are you young man to bring a panda into my house?" Soun was taking on demonic form when Nodoka stepped forward defensively also with a katana drawn. Ranma was coming up quickly behind Nodoka with a naginata to provide more support. Nabiki remained seated at the table quietly attentive and waiting to see what was going to happen.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Explain right now!" Nodoka chastised. The panda at this moment attempted to become one with the wall and disappear before things got worse. After placing Kasumi gently on the floor, the boy grabbed him by the scruff of its neck before it could make good its escape. Then Ranma stepped forward to help defend his families' home. Soun had been like a father to him and he would not see anyone harmed by these intruders.

"I am Akane Tendo. Sorry 'bout this appearance." The young boy did a deep bowed and held the panda in front of him before continuing into the shocked silence. "Pops here can explain it better since it was his fault that we went there to begin with. Can I get some hot water?" He stated in a low icy tone while holding the struggling panda in an iron grip.

**********************

A little while later after things had settled down with Soun and Kasumi recovering, both Genma and Akane in their more expected forms kneeled before the rest of the family in an attempt to explain the situation.

"About two years after leaving here we were traveling through China trying to track down some training grounds Pops had heard about in a travel guide before going to train with some other clan families....

"This place looks boring Pops. A real challenge with pools of water and bamboo poles for balance training and everything. What's the big deal huh?" Akane drawled sarcastically while dumping off the heavy backpack and leaping in her gi to the nearest pole. Akane took a deep breath of the fresh air and enjoyed the thrill of being alive. "Alright old man, give me everything you got. I can take anything you can dish out any day o' the week" Akane challenged as getting set to take down the old man in record time.

Akane and Genma ignored the attempted warnings of the Jusenkyo guide about the nature and danger of the seemingly harmless pools. After being ignored repeatedly by both parties, the man took up a seat a safe distance away to watch who would be the first victim of a curse. He lit up his pipe and gave a last warning to the man in the gi before he leapt unto a different pole and prepared to fight the young girl "Foolish people no fight here! The pools cursed and are no good for any person!" The guide sighed as the fight broke out wishing that they spoke Mandarin or he had bothered to learn more Japanese.

Genma cried out "This is true training girl. No whining or being a sissy. I won't hold back so be prepared" leaping at the girl he threw off a series of kicks and punches that were blocked easily.

"That's how I want it Pops!" Grinned Akane as she took her turn at leaping into the air only to be met by Genma half way. However Akane came out on top in this round as she caught Genma with a smart heel kick to the small of his back sending him flying to splash into one of the pools. She landed on a pole and began laughing," That was too easy Pops. Are you going soft on me, or something?

Akane began to get a little nervous when Pops didn't come up for a few moments, "Yo Pops are you okay down there?"

All of a sudden a white and black blur shot up out of the water at Akane shocking her into losing her balance and thereby an easy target to knock into one of the springs. A moment later a young handsome boy reappeared gasping for air. He quickly leapt unto another pole and almost fell off again upon realizing he was facing a panda and not his sensei. The panda caught the boy before he fell in another spring and got a safe distance away from them.

The guide chose this moment to approach with a kettle of hot water and poured it on the panda returning it to the person known as Genma. Then the guide poured the water on the young man changing him back to her. Akane woke up at this point and asked, "That was a dream or something right?" Genma merely sadly shook his head no and then ran as the young woman erupted in a fiery aura of anger and proceeded to chase after him with a rather wicked looking dagger.

***********

"And the rest is history." Genma finished.

"Yeah and its all your fault old man! Getting me cursed to turn into a boy among other escapades of yours wasn't fun you know!" Akane then proceeds to blur and then beat upon Genma viciously until he picks her up and tosses her into the infamous or soon to be infamous koi pond.

Akane-kun seemed to disappear outside then reappeared back in the house and threw Genma into the koi pond. He sighed as he looked up at his long lost family gathered and spoke quietly. "My apologies if this disturbs you, but he really pisses me off. This is not how I wanted to present myself after being gone for so long. I will not burden you any longer. I was hoping returning home would bring me some peace of mind, but all I am doing is causing more trouble. I should not stay here. I will finish my training and return then" Akane-kun bowed deeply and began to leave.

"Father?" asked Nabiki looking a little nervous.

"Oh my." Came from Kasumi.

"Please sit down Akane and Genma. I am sure we can work this out" Soun assured in placating terms.

"Genma, there had better be a better explanation for this." Nodoka threatened, and began reaching for her katana at her side.

"So you're cursed. Big deal." Stated Ranma as he shrugged.

Akane sighed again, thinking _if only it were that simple_. Attempting to maintain his composure Akane sat down next to a fidgeting Genma. Finally Soun smiled. "I am glad to see my youngest and my heir return from her training." A few tears slipped down his cheeks as he continued, "Won't you stay the night so that Nodoka and I may consult with Genma on this matter of completing your training. I am so happy to have you home no matter what. Plus I am sure your sisters and Ranma would love to reacquaint themselves with you, as it has been ten years since they last saw you. I am sure all of you have many stories to share. While your letters helped, I am sure there is more to tell. Kasumi, please prepare Akane's room. Nabiki can you and Ranma show Akane the new dojo and shrine." Akane gave a small smile and nodded. Everyone in question rose to carry out the appointed tasks leaving the adults to discuss the clans' matters.

"Come this way little sister. Or should I say little brother?" Nabiki teased.

Akane, still feeling grateful for not being immediately kicked out of her home, merely grinned and riposted, "Whatever pleases you 'big' sis'" After all Akane thought Nabiki had put on a bit of weight and she did vaguely recall Nabiki being into sweets as a child. Nabiki frowned at this and adjusted her glasses before leading the way out into the dojo area. Ranma began snickering and followed with Akane whistling innocently right behind.


	3. Opening Manuevers

Chapter 3

'Opening Maneuvers'

Kasumi hummed as she wove her fingers gently through the air to remove all the accumulated dust and remains of Nabiki's experiments from Akane's old room. A gentle mist gathered all the garbage. The pile collapsed upon itself, disappearing in a without a sound in a small flash of light. Child's play this is, but still it's nice to practice the basics every once in a while, thought Kasumi with a smile.

Moving over to the bed Kasumi replaced the bedding and began examining frame carefully. Nodding with satisfaction at the tiny scriptures that with closer examination appeared to be runes of some sort, Kasumi checked once last time over the interior of the room. Finally the window and door edges were viewed with scrutiny. Kasumi pulled out a brush and ink to make some adjustments on the edging. After finishing and replacing the tools, Kasumi informed the parents the room was prepared and sat down to join the discussion.

*******

Soun spoke first with a severe frown, "What happened Genma? My daughter seems to be lacking in her training. You know how important this is so if there were problems you should have returned sooner so other arrangements could be made. Future generations of our families and clan depend upon our four children, especially Akane."

Nodding in agreement Genma stated, "The training is almost complete. I followed clan traditions as well as I could under the circumstances, but the results have been mixed. A few old enemies and comrades decided to get involved along the way and created unforeseen difficulties. However several of the other clan families helped out a great deal and except for the elemental training, Akane is finished and prepared to attend the concords and participate in the trials as a candidate."

"Husband as glad as I am to see you, I would ask that you answer me with truth. Is Akane ready for the final trials?" Nodoka asked.

"In all the ways that will allow her to survive, yes. Akane is a survivor that much is certain. However I can't be certain how she will respond to the trials. That remains to be seen. But Akane will be present for the clan concords. I even got the elemental trainer to come early in order to assure the completion." Genma replied with confidence.

Soun frowned. "Does Akane know anything of the trials or the concords?"

"No. She was not told and I made sure she did not find out. Some of the other students being presented knew, but thank fully we have remote ways of communicating not accessible to them. We had a close call with an associated temple in northern Honshu, but the monks assured me that Akane was told something other than the truth when she was wandering and found one of their training rooms."

"Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma are ready to help out if the need arises. Also Ukyo as her clan representative will be arriving in town within the next couple of days. I received word from her yesterday. Furthermore husband I had to apologize and make reparations on your behalf to one of the matriarchal Chinese clans in regards to your behavior. Thankfully Elder Koh Lon understood the situation once I explained the nature of your travels. She will also be arriving in a couple of days with two of her students. Elder Koh Lon wishes to finish the training with Akane you interrupted Genma. Everyone except Akane has completed their training, but considering that we are placing her in the spot of primary nominee this is not completely unexpected. Both other families have agreed to participate and provide assistance with the final preparations for the clan concords. Is this acceptable to everyone?"

Soun nodded and smiled, "Yes. That will make things go quite a bit smoother I hope."

"Are you sure we can trust the other families?" Genma wondered. "It would be quite easy for them to take advantage of us before the time period of the trials."

"Quite sure. Both the Kounjis and the Amazons have signed blood contracts stating their alliance with us in the clan. We have been considering this for years so this move should not be a surprise. Why do you think their families assisted with the cross training. There has not been a nominee ever that has gotten cross family training in the clan before" Confirmed Nodoka. "In addition Kasumi has already taken steps to ensure that no one will bring harm or interfere. We have been preparing for many months now as the timeline drew closer. Everyone has worked hard for this goal and our allies are no exception."

Kasumi interjected, "The wards have all been refreshed in Akane's room and I will ensure after dinner to renew all the protections of the home and dojo. So far everything is holding nicely and this should help with the final steps in attuning Akane to the elements as will be required to complete that part of the training. I know Elder Koh Lon is a skilled elementalist so if possible I would like to assist her with working with Akane. I can request some time off from the clinic for this and state it is research without causing undue notice. With your permission may I please participate?" Kasumi asked the other adults at the table.

Soun, Genma, and Nodoka looked pleased with the idea and all began nodding. Nodoka followed up with "Excellent idea Kasumi. We can get a different take on Akane's position as nominee with her abilities and you will get to bond with your sister. How wonderful." Nodoka smiled warmly at Kasumi and thought what a lovely daughter.

Soun nodded confirmation and turned to Genma. "So now old friend we must make sure Akane finishes her training and then simply be patient. In a couple of months the trials will begin and then we can put into action what we have been planning for the last thirteen years." Soun grinned. "Up for a bit of Shoji?"

Genma chuckled "Only if you don't mind losing"

Nodoka shook her head and sighed in exasperation as she moved toward the kitchen to prepare dinner mumbling, "boys will be boys." Kasumi giggled a bit and followed her.

*******

Meanwhile Nabiki and Ranma were giving Akane the grand tour. Akane kept stopping every few feet to examine the surroundings. Akane kept turning her head a bit to the side as if listening to something or whipping her head around to look behind her quickly. Nabiki seemed amused by this while Ranma sighed in boredom every few moments and was wondering if he could do something more interesting.

"Come this way past the garden and we'll show you our pride and joy, the dojo. Don't mind all the changes. You will have time to adjust. Also you shouldn't let the little ones tease you so easily." Nabiki gestured for the other two to follow her as she headed up the path.

"Everything is so different. Plus I keep seeing all these little movements out of the corner of my eye and hearing little bits of noise." Akane frowned in frustration and stopped suddenly in surprise. "I don't remember having a garden this intricate." Began Akane as she came upon the dojo proper. "Not bad. Looks bigger than I remember though" She looked around avidly and admired the architecture of the building.

"Yeah well nothing stays the same forever." Ranma muttered as he wandered into the dojo. Nabiki grabbed Akane's elbow to stop her from following Ranma into the building.

"Dad's been busy since you left and Auntie was a real motivator. She got Daddy back into teaching again and took care of the house and us. Thanks to Auntie we have been able to do a lot more than I thought was possible when you left. Kasumi is doing a residency at a local clinic now, I am interning with a growing company, and Ranma is apprenticing with a theatre troupe part time. Thanks to Auntie a few of years ago we were able to expand the grounds and rebuild the dojo. Plus there is another training area behind the dojo itself with a new family and clan shrine." Explained Nabiki with a bit of pride. "We are glad you came home. Oh and don't mind Ranma. He's just jealous is all."

Akane gave her slightly shorter sister a shocked look. "Why? Of what?"

"Why you of course. We have been focusing on your impending arrival for a while now. Needless to say it has been a bit trying. Plus his father comes back and hardly even acknowledges his existence. Pretty harsh if you ask me."

"I suppose. But it's no big deal to me. Why blame me? I didn't ask for anyone to be put out by my coming home." Akane frowned. "'Sides there's other matters I should be attending to. So should I worry about Ranma?"

"Nah. Like I said don't let him bother you. I know you didn't ask for it. We wanted to do it anyway despite all that. So don't worry about it. Come on in and look around" Nabiki let go of her arm and headed into the dojo, thinking _what other matters should you be attending to Akane? Like what? Does Akane even know what is coming?_

Akane followed and peered around. Admiring the placement and presentation Akane walked farther into the building. "So what do you think?" Nabiki asked as her hand motioned to include the entirety. Akane shrugged.

"It's alright. Definitely sound. A bit overwhelming." Akane ducked her head a bit. She stopped studying the dojo itself and focused on the boy pretending to be interested in the weapons mounted on the west wall. Akane would have considered Ranma to be young man, but today he had exhibited nothing but petulance. Although Akane could hardly blame him, after all being ignored by your father after not seeing him for ten years would be a disappointment to her also. Akane had missed that initially, and she was grateful Nabiki had explained his perspective. It allowed her a bit of empathy for Ranma. However, Akane had learned a long time ago the world did not revolve around her, life wasn't fair, heroes don't exist and your family didn't always love you like you needed. Oh well, she thought, _time to extend the branch since you never know when you might need more allies and it looks as if I might be here for a few days and life does not need to be made more troublesome than they already are._.

"Hey Ranma. You wanna play?"


	4. Going to school?

Akane grinned in delight as the game of tag with Ranma and Nabiki picked up speed and some new challenging rules were introduced. _This would be a great training tool thought Akane and one that will definitely be added to my weekly routine if I can. I mean who doesn't know how to play this game? Besides the extra rules makes it at least a it of a fun challenge and I will make sure to keep the tone down a bit as there is no sense in showing my hand or making anyone feel insecure. Secrets are best kept hidden_.

The winner of the round was allowed to pick the new rule. Currently the 'it' was only allowed to tag with their foot. Previous rules had followed similar lines involving only being allowed to tag in certain places or with certain parts. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Eventually the game wound down with everyone having about the same amount of wins. The rule changes had helped balance the game for Ranma and Nabiki, and Akane had made sure to keep things lively but even. Everyone was a bit sweaty but smiling.

"So Ranma are we still friends?" Akane asked after everyone caught their breath.

Ranma shrugged and then gave a sketch of a bow. "I think so. I forgot about that game. Its been a while since we played." Ranma gave a small smile. "Thank you"

Akane looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment before returning the bow. "No problem buddy. And yeah it has been a bit hasn't it. No doubt." Akane frowned briefly but then grinned and turned to Nabiki. "Thanks for playing sis. Cunning rule on only being able to be safe while not moving." Nabiki smirked and took a bow.

"So do you get to do this often Akane?" Akane shook her head in answer. "And you do know that we will be having a sister's night as soon as you finish getting settled right? I know Kasumi is thrilled and I have many questions for you." Akane looked nervous and blushed a bit before replying.

"Well I kinda figured that would be the case. After all we do have a bit of catching up to do. Girls time huh? Well should be able to in a few days." Akane shook her head and then stretched a bit. "Anyway if its cool with you all I am gonna head off and clean up. Its been a day. Thanks again for playing" Akane looked wistful and wandered off to get cleaned up. Nabiki and Ranma shared a look and hung behind.

"What do you think Biki-chan?" Ranma inquired.

"Difficult to ascertain at this time, but basic equations are not computing. Even with my lower level of martial skills I noticed Akane redirected her energy to keep the game even. The rules Akane made while seeming to help were either more balancing or hindering, but Akane seemed to genuinely seem to enjoy the game. I am not sure what Akane is hiding." Nabiki tilted her head a bit and mused aloud. "I will need to consult with Kasumi later on the magical adjustments to the room. My skills are not quite a tuned as hers, and my alchemy tools will not help much in this case. I wouldn't mind taking Akane's picture with a spectrometer photograph though. I wonder if I could slow speed film the change into a different form."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Let me know the results please. I can tell you that Akane has at least two major energy masks. The skill they were crafted with is rather impressive. If that wasn't one of my specialties, I would not have noticed even the one at all. I only detected the second with the conversation right before Akane left to bathe. Shall we meet tomorrow after noon maybe after classes?"

Nabiki pulled her phone out and checked the schedule. "No I am meeting with a client after classes. I will check with Kasumi, but lets meet after evening training. If its ok with you we will meet you outside the theatre and we can go to a local café from there." Ranma cupped Nabiki's cheek and smiled gently.

"That will be fine. I will let Mom know the plan so she will expect us later then."

Akane washed and then sunk gratefully into the water. Sighing in bliss, Akane now took time to check her normal form for any oddities. Not seeing anything new, she relaxed in the water until the heat started to make her head itch a bit and then stepped out of the water. After drying off, Akane used the mirror to look at her back. Not seeing anything there, something caught her attention at the edge of her vision. Lifting her left arm above her head, Akane was able to see where the mark had moved to now. The small black snake biting its tail now was positioned near her under arm instead of near her tailbone. Akane's mouth quirked a bit and mumbled to herself "What a pain. Hard to keep you hidden you know if you keep moving. Seriously." Seeming satisfied for the time being, Akane stepped into the changing room.

A small black envelop was resting at the bottom of the clothes basket. Akane finished dressing and then pocketed the envelop before stepping outside. Akane checked the time and discovered it was now early evening. She went quickly to her room and checked to make sure there was no obvious listening, and then whispered a command word to lock the door with a wood elemental. Sitting on the bed Akane allowed herself to take a deep breath and change mental modes before taking out the envelop. Her face took on a stony expression, eyes narrowed and her breathing became deeper as Akane breathed a command word to open the paper. Taking out the card, Akane read the details in silence. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table to verify a timeframe. Putting the envelop in her pocket again, Akane reached in her bag and took out a smaller pouch. This went over her head and under her shirt after checking the contents. Akane then pulled some paper squares out of another pouch and verified each of the ofuda before placing them in one of her pockets. After closing her bag again, Akane made a small gesture to release the wood elemental on the door and stepped out into the hallway. Searching the house, Akane found the person she needed.

"Pops. I need to go out. I will be back sometime later. Not sure when, but hopefully only a couple of hours." Genma looked up from the game reluctantly and frowned at Akane.

"What? Now? But we are having dinner shortly. Explain yourself Akane." Soun looked over now as well. Akane gritted her teeth in irritation, knowing the timing was poor, but not having much choice. Turning her body mostly away from Soun, Akane flashed Genma a corner of the black envelop. He paled and nodded while waving his hand at her to go then. Genma took out a handkerchief and dabbed the sweat off his face that had suddenly broken out. "I will take care of things Akane. Please check in with me later"

Akane grimaced. "Sure whatever Pops. I will when I feel like it. Later" Akane rolled her eyes and turned to trot out of the house. Soun blinked at the exchange and looked at Genma for explanations. Genma sighed and wondered how much truth he could give without clearing it with Akane first.

Soun grumbled "Genma. Can you explain why my daughter is leaving again without dinner after only being home a few hours?" Genma looked down and shook his head.

"I'm sorry old friend. This is one answer I can not give without permission." Genma put on a tight smile and tried to reassure Soun, "But its ok really. Akane has done this before. Actually this is rather normal, and I trust her to come back soon. No worries old pal. I just need a bit of time. Akane is just running a little errand and will be back before you know it."

Akane arrived at the local Inari shrine about an hour after leaving her newest resting location. She hesitated to call it home since it didn't feel like it and she simply wasn't used to even the concept of staying any place more than a few months. Home to Akane was someplace that other people lived and some sort of fantasy concept not having to do with her reality and understanding of the world. Akane shook the musings from her head and took a deep breath to focus on the task at hand.

Akane took in her surroundings and sniffed the air. There was a slight bitter scent and it made her want to sneeze. Resisting the urge, Akane examined the elemental and sprititual wards surrounding the shrine, but was careful to not actually step on the grounds or touch anything. Studying the ground around the shrine, Akane noticed little scratches in the dirt off to one side. Her eyes narrowed as she dipped a finger into the pouch pulled out from under her shirt. Akane then started humming as she drew a quick line completely surrounding the marks. Taking an ofuda from her pocket, Akane whispered the invocation word, causing the sigil to flare briefly before going dark again. She then carefully placed the piece of paper in the center of the cordoned off scratches. The paper began burning as soon as it touched the ground and as it turned to ashes the marks disappeared. A breeze blew away the ashes, and all that remained was the line in the dirt Akane drew. Breathing a soft sigh, Akane brushed away the line.

Akane continued in this fashion around the entirety of the shrine for a few minutes, having to repeat the line and ofuda procedures only twice more. Nodding to herself, Akane noticed gratefully that this shrine was at least smaller than some of the others and not being used during this time of day. Checking the perimeter was cleared and secured, Akane stepped up to the main entrance and dipped into her pouch again. With her finger covered in the grayish powder, she closed her eyes and dabbed the stuff on her eyelids and lips. After completing this task Akane clapped her hands together in front of her and began chanting softly with her eyes still closed. A few moments after finishing the chant the powder sparkled and Akane opened her eyes.

Akane looked around the shrine, but did not step onto the grounds yet. She waited glancing from side to side, and tapped her foot a bit after a few minutes. Having enough of the patience, Akane raised an eyebrow and stated "You might as well come out now. I have you sealed in here. There is no escape. There will be no forgiveness if you do not cooperate. I can offer you a contract for about 5 seconds longer otherwise you will be removed. O-Inari-san has requested a removal of all trespassers. Countdown begins now. 5. 4. 3. 2…" Five blue shimmers appeared spread around the shrine grounds in front of Akane. She pulled five ofuda out and waited for the shimmers to solidify. The youkai resolved themselves and the one closest to her growled through pointed teeth.

"Prove it human." Akane nodded and did not seem surprised as if expecting this. She set the ofuda down in front of her in a neat line and then straightened up and opened her shirt slowly. Akane pulled out her left arm and raised it so they could see the snake on the underside of her arm. Redressing Akane then reached into her pouch and held up a sacred jewel. Kissing it gently, the stone glowed with a soft light. Akane held it up and showed it off for a few moments before putting it back into her pouch.

Looking into the eyes of the naga youkai, Akane replied, "That should do. Are you ready to proceed?" The naga frowned and hissed. The rest of the youkai responded similarly with distaste and discomfort for the situation. The looked at each other with nervous glances and shuffled around a bit, unwilling to reply immediately. Akane ignored them and kneeled down and began activating the ofuda one at a time. Akane looked up at the group again and closed her eyes once again, taking a deep breath and the clapping her hands twice. Opening and looking at the leader Akane asked, "Are you ready yet? I am finished preparing for your transport. As a member of the shinsengumi I guarantee your safe transport. I live to serve." At this formal intonation, Akane touched her hands and forehead to the ground in a traditional formal bow.

The youkai seemed to relax a bit with this assurance. The naga stepped forward first and Akane slid one of the ofuda forward a bit until it shimmered upon reaching the shrine border. The naga slowly touched the edge and then with another blue shimmer that shrunk and seeped into the area above the ofuda for a few heartbeats until there was a small flash of light with the sigil flaring brightly. Akane opened her eyes after the flash faded and touched the ofuda with the glowing sigil and whispered a word causing the glow to dim a bit. Akane then picked up the ofuda carefully and placed in her pouch. Looking up Akane inquired, "Will the next one step forward please. Your cooperation is appreciated." This ritual was repeated until the last youkai contained in the final ofuda was held inside the pouch. Akane then sighed in relief and mumbled to herself, "Well that went better than expected. Whew five of them could have been freaking painful."

Akane stood and entered the shrine. Following routine procedures, Akane restored all the wards and blessings and made sure everything was in order. Smiling a little bit Akane was honestly pleased for a bit. Inari-san was one of the easier requestors to handle. With everything in order, Akane took a few moments to wash her hands and mouth at the sacred water before offering a coin and prayer hand claps. Finally Akane jiggled the bell rung just a little since it was rather late. Leaving a bit more peacefully she headed off quickly to the delivery place. Thirty minutes later Akane met up with a pair of twins that grinned toothily at her. Akane stuck her tongue out in response before standing more formally and bowing deeply.

The twin men were young and dressed in traditional but rather high quality looking clothing. They both gestured for Akane to join them at a small table and share in their drink. Akane smiled and sat down across the small table from them.

"Chou and Yuki it is pleasant to greet you again. May fortune continue to smile upon you." Akane offered a formal greeting after sitting. She looked sad for a moment before holding up her hand, "Unfortunately I am short on time due to recent changes so can not partake of your offerings this evening. Thank you for your kind generosity though my friends." The twins looked a bit upset and protested.

"Why is that? This is rather rude behavior from you young one. Please do not offend us and our master. You must share our sake and we shall have rice here shortly as well. You must spare at least a bit of time or we will be most upset." He frowned while his twin pouted a bit. Akane glanced around for a clock at the small place and spied it. A grumble escaped her stomach at that point. The voiceful twin smirked in triumph. "See your physical embodiment speaks for you. Our master told you needed to take better care of yourself. When will you learn to listen to your elders, young sister?" He shook his head. Akane sighed and gave in at this point thinking that these two in particular could really be just a bit too nosy and bossy sometimes.

"Alright I give in already Chou. Enough nagging from you brother." Akane held hands up in defeat. A server walked up and dropped off a fresh bottle of sake, one small cup, and three large bowls of steaming rice. Akane inhaled the scent of the rice deeply and was grateful on the inside for Chou's pushiness. Carefully breaking her chopsticks apart, Akane then offered, "Thanks Inari-san for the rice." The twins grinned and everyone dug in to enjoy the rice. Yuki quietly filled Akane's cup which after a few minutes of eating she drank. A while later after all three friends were sated, Akane pulled out the ofuda from her pouch and handed them over to the twins with both hands. Yuki accepted in a similar manner. Akane intoned, "Transaction complete and set contract terms met as requested." She reached into her inside shirt pocket and confirmed the color of the envelop was red. Nodding in satisfaction to herself she then smiled at the twins and followed that with a nonchalant shrug. "Business as usual." Akane chuckled.

"How much more do you owe the shinsengumi sister? You could be working for us after all and we would take much better care of you. We actually like you." Yuki reached out and patted Akane's shoulder after putting the ofuda inside his jacket.

"No worries brothers. You fuss too much." Akane grinned at their mutual chagrined expressions. "I have at most three contracts left to complete. Tonight's catch will be worth double since there was so many youkai. I should get a bonus. I am just really glad they were so willing to cooperate. The last group I confronted of that size almost wiped the floor with me, and if I hadn't had that new girl show up with the mirror and comb, I would have gotten whipped." Akane shrugged and tried to move on. "Well since its been a bit since I was last working for your master, how are things here? I should be in the area for a while to settle some family business, but I suspect we will maybe work together again. Maybe we can hang out sometime too. I picked up some new tricks to share." The twins nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

Chou asked, "Where are you staying? We will have to check with our master, but I am sure we can get permission to visit."

"Tendo dojo. Are you familiar with its location?"

"Yes." Chou and Yuki shared a look before Chou raised and eyebrow at Akane. "What are you doing associating with the clans? Do you hop from one fire into the next? Don't you have someplace else to stay that might be a bit safer?" Akane shook her head and chuckled again albeit more nervously now.

"Would you believe I'm a Tendo?" The twins looked shocked and then a bit miffed. "I apologize. I wasn't withholding on purpose. It just never came up. The funny thing is they think I don't know anything about the upcoming trials, but my contacts within the shinsemgumi and other related business informed me years ago. I am truly sorry you didn't realize, I just never have considered it a big deal. I already have an idea of how its going to play out eventually and despite what my family thinks once the trials are completed so are my obligations." Akane sighed. "Its really foolish of them to keep any of in the dark about this and yet that is what they are doing to me." Akane looked a bit more upset and continued, "One of my teachers outside the clans really cared for me and got me a bunch of secret information to help me prepare. Thanks to him I have been fairly ready for the last two years now. The trials are dangerous, but unless some major changes were made to very old traditions, I should not be in danger of dying. Please don't be angry with me. I have to hide this instinctively from everyone." Akane pleaded with her friends.

"Wow. That's amazing Akane. Its ok. We understand secrecy and its necessity. Thanks for telling us when you could. But why is your family withholding information about the trials?" Chou seemed confused and concerned.

"I don't really know my brothers." Akane frowned. "Its confusing and strategically illogical. The trials are not to be taken lightly and I have confirmation all the other clans representatives are aware. Genma took me to visit all our allied clans over the last couple of years. My best guess is that the information I was provided was incomplete. My plan is to pretend ignorance until the opportunity arise to expand my horizons. You taught me well." The twins grinned and shared another look.

"Do you want some help? This could be fun."

"Maybe. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Chou argued, "Oh nothing much sister. Let us put our heads together and we will have a solid proposal for you when we visit."

"Ok Chou. That sounds fair, but be warned while I trust you and your master, I do not trust my family. So my only request is you let me lead initially. Please no mentioning the shinsengumi or contracts or youkai or even Inari-san. Even Genma, actually especially Genma doesn't know. Genma still thinks everytime I leave to do a contract is to work for the Gambling King. He has no idea that the shinsengumi acquired the debt shortly after the he lost. So please help me keep everything on the low down ok. Please?"

"You can trust us Akane. We will help keep your secret safe." Chou looked up to check the position of the moon. "We need to leave here shortly. Do you need us to bring anything from the main temple for you when we visit in a few days?"

"Yes could you please bring a new ink block, brush, and blank ofuda papers? Also if there are any ashes that can be spared I would appreciate the refill for my pouch." Akane tapped her chin in thought. "That's all I can think of really. Thanks again. Well I should be heading back to the rest spot as well before I cause any more issues." Akane stood and then bowed to the twins.

"Be well until we next meet sister"

"You as well my brothers." Akane waved as she walked out the door. Akane picked up the pace a couple of blocks from the little place. In a bit of a hurry she missed the small shadow watching her take off. A few minutes later Akane was hit by light rain shower and groaned. Akane was grateful this hadn't happened while hanging out with the twins though. Even she didn't trust them with the truth of this. And no matter how well her masks could hide the truth of the transformation from everyone else, the twins were masters of masks. Shivering a bit Akane pushed herself more to get out of the rain. Arriving a bit later at the house Akane was greeted by a quiet house. Hoping to get some sleep Akane quietly snuck in and began making her way up to her room.

"Akane. Come here please." The voice was steel. Akane froze and then rolled her eyes before facing the direction of the voice. Deciding that cooperation would get her off to sleep faster, Akane walked into the living room where Nodoka sat with tea at the table. "I was kept waiting quite a while for your return. Genma's explanation was not terribly satisfactory on why you needed to leave so suddenly at such a late hour. Also I find it disturbing that he informed me this is normal for you. Can you ease my concerns?" Akane knew this wasn't really a question, but a not subtlety disguised demand.

Akane shrugged. "What's to explain? I went out and I returned." Akane kneeled down at the table and placed her hands in her lap. "I wanted to catch up with some old friends of mine. What's the big deal?" Nodoka looked irritated.

"I realize you are not used to this specific living situation, but we expect better manners from you now. It is acceptable to but we had a family dinner planned and it was disappointing that you would leave to hang out with friends. Please do not conduct your self in a discourteous fashion or there will be consequences. Akane we are so glad to have you back, please don't spoil it with ill behavior."

Ducking her head, Akane was able to hide how pissed she was at being reprimanded. Admittedly she knew she had to leave out the shinsengumi business which made her look like she was ditching her long lost family for friends, but this was annoying. Akane couldn't remember the last time someone scolded her for being childish and it didn't earn Nodoka any points in her book.

"Ok. I get it. Sorry 'bout ditching you. I didn't mean to be mean Auntie." Akane made sure her voice sounded properly remorseful.

"You're forgiven dear." Nodoka smiled warmly at her. "We are all just so very happy to finally have you home that it was upsetting to all of us when you left so suddenly. Please don't worry us like that anymore." Akane looked up and had an unsure look on her face and her mouth made an oh of surprise.

"Oh Auntie. I'll try not to do that again. I am sorry." Akane's expression slid into exhaustion. "Can I crash now Auntie? I am tired after today." Nodoka looked sympathetic and nodded. Akane stood slowly and started for the doorway.

"Akane I almost forgot to tell you. You will need to rise early tomorrow so you can register for school. You have school to finish after all." Akane looked over her shoulder and smirked at her.

"No I don't think so. I finished my last year last year. I am done already. Didn't Genma tell you this? Night Auntie." Akane turned and wandered off to bed. Nodoka sat in wonder with eyes wide in surprise.

AN – OK well an update after years. I already updated all the previous chapters. Got a bug and decided to pick this up again. Only a vague idea how I will get to where I want this story to go, but who cares. I am having fun and breaking the hell out of my writer's block. Is anyone actually reading this?


	5. Are we leaving yet?

Chapter 5 – So when are we leaving?

Birds twittered in protest at their normal morning routines being interrupted by two people suddenly bouncing around the garden making noise and shaking branches. The faint sounds of grunts and woofs of breaths accompanied by soft thuds filled the compound. It was early in the day, shortly after dawn and the sounds of the city waking up were still mostly unheard since this was a Sunday. After several minutes there was a splash followed quickly by a short yip of laughter. Kasumi had just stepped into the kitchen to heat water for tea to start her day when she heard the noise. A look of confusion and concern took over her face as she walked out onto the veranda, and was replaced by one of amazement after a few moments of watching the source of the disturbance in her home's routine.

Genma an Akane were sparring in the garden and outside area at what appeared to be inhuman speed. Genma was a panda but that did not deter him in the least as far as Kasumi could tell. Also Akane was grinning and Kasumi noted really enjoying herself. Kasumi was pleased at the thought as Akane had been withdrawn and resigned since arriving. A smile came to her lips as she admired her youngest sister's grace and power as she battled with her teacher.

"Next level Akane. Hajime!" Genma barked out suddenly to Kasumi's surprise. Her eyes widened even more with the next few actions. Akane and Genma disappeared and reappeared to attack each other before leaving her site again. Kasumi was shocked as they literally blinked in and out of her vision all over the garden. Overcoming her amazement Kasumi took a deep breath and focused her energy to change her perceptions of the display. A sudden splash almost took her out of analyzing mode and a bright blue flash hurt her eyes with its magical intensity. Although the levels used previously were low, this last spike made Kasumi cover her eyes and stop looking at the fight using altered eyes. Taking a few moments to recover, Kasumi uncovered her eyes and looked at the two combatants still blinking although less now in the garden. Akane had shifted forms now and a bit of sweat was visible on his face. Akane had also armed himself with a fan.

Kasumi decided to take a break and stepped into the house. Pouring water into the tea pot, she sighed and considered taking something to ease her headache before heading off to work at her residency at the clinic. Nodoka came into the kitchen at this point and joined her for a cup of tea. Kasumi smiled at Nodoka's grogginess. Nodoka had never been a fast riser and neither had Nabiki. Those two had more in common than they were willing to admit sometimes thought Kasumi in amusement. The comfortable silence continued for some time between the two women, with occasional sounds filtering in from the back yard. Neither one seemed willing to break it, since that signaled the official start of the day and after yesterday both were glad to let it drag a bit longer.

Finally Nodoka decided to break the lull. "This will take a bit of getting used to. I had not thought about our own adjustments." She chuckled and grinned ruefully at herself. "And here I thought I was tired of sleeping alone. He snored loudly all night. The alcohol smell was appalling as well. I am not sure what possessed me to think I missed that." Kasumi covered her grin by sipping her tea. Nodoka shook her head. "No you must laugh at least a little with me dear, otherwise I may just lose it entirely."

"It could be worse. I am not sure but give me a few moments and I am certain I can come up with something Auntie." Kasumi tapped her finger on the counter and maintained a serious face while pursing her lips in thought. Nodoka smacked her arm.

"Oh you're horrible you are. Totally incorrigible Kasumi-chan." Nodoka snorted and started putting together food items for breakfast. Kasumi laughed and helped by setting up the rice pot. Kasumi made sure to double the normal amount to ensure there would be enough. She wasn't quite certain how much her much missed younger sister would eat, but Akane appeared rather active.

"Auntie I watched Akane and Genma spar this morning. The curse is definitely magical in nature and I am certain Akane will be fine for the trials. I do not know what the capabilities of the other participants are but she was unreal. It was surreal to watch her. Akane combines different energies, I am not certain which ones, but it was impressive." Kasumi sighed before asking, "Are you certain the wisest course is to keep her ignorant as long as possible? And if I may be so bold, why?"

"Let's not discuss this here dear. If you must know then I will take you aside after breakfast and we can talk someplace a bit more peaceful." Nodoka frowned. "I am no longer certain our course of action is wise. Did you know Akane already finished her exams?"

Kasumi gasped. "No. I had no idea at all."

"I only discovered this last night myself. I was rather surprised as well. It is unusual for a martial artist to be so studious. Furthermore I am going to exact a more thorough explanation from my wandering husband on Akane's current state of affairs." Nodoka paused and sighed before setting down the knife. "Kasumi I feel we are missing some rather important pieces of information. We will have to be diligent in assessing the situation. Perhaps you and Nabiki could coordinate a venture with Akane while I tackle Genma with Soun?" Nodoka moved the vegetables into a steamer and turned it on.

"Sure Auntie. I will make arrangements with Nabiki. Today is Sunday so we are all free. Perhaps a shopping trip is in order." Kasumi smiled. "Its been a while since we have been able to do anything together." Nodoka nodded.

"Good idea. I will leave it to you then. Let's meet later on after dinner then with everyone. We can put together a better plan for preparing for the trials." Nodoka and Kasumi grinned at each other and nodded in agreement with the plan. Nabiki walked into the kitchen at this point and raised an eyebrow at this behavior. Obviously something is going on thought Nabiki. Before she could get dragged into whatever new plot was being hatched, Nabiki grabbed the dishes for breakfast and left the kitchen swiftly. She figured she would find out about it later anyway, but not until after she had some coffee.

In the meantime Akane and Genma were stretching after changing back for a warm down after the morning sparring. Akane turned to Genma and stated "I need to go see my local contact tomorrow and find out how much is left of the contract. Last night was a good run so hopefully I will have made some headway. What are you going to tell them?" Genma looked around nervously and made sure no one was around.

"I don't know yet. Its not like I can tell them about the debts. Any ideas?" Genma looked at Akane with hopeful eyes.

Akane growled at him. "Fine. Let's just tell them it's a local trainer you found. That way it will cover all the hours hopefully, but you are going to have to answer any questions about what training I am doing. Deal?" Genma grinned and nodded. Genma bowed.

"Ah such a fine student of deceptions you have become"

"That's not something to be proud of you know!" Akane whacked Gemna on the back of the head while he bowed to her. "Sheesh. Anyway why didn't you tell them I finished my exams already. You know Nodoka wanted me to go to school? I don't have time for that crap pops." She grumbled and sat down on the veranda. Genma sat next to her and sighed.

"Um I forgot? Sorry. I will do my best to bring Nodoka and Soun up to speed with your current studies today. Oh and Koh Lon will be arriving in a week so make sure the local handler knows that. She will be challenging." Genma straightened. "Just toughen up a bit. We are finally home and don't have to go anywhere. Suck it up. At least all our trainers will be either local or coming to us now so you have nothing to complain about." He smacked Akane on the back in a manly fashion. "Easy breezy Akane."

Akane snorted and smacked Genma in the back in return and with interest. He was shoved forward off the end of the veranda. "Hey!" Genma protested.

"Hey, yourself old man. Suck it up? Are you serious?" Akane crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down at Genma. "I have busted my arse for the last three years to finish exams and take care of our, I mean mostly your debts. You lost me to gambling in a card game you fart." Akane hopped down from the veranda and poked Genma in the chest, hard. "Oh an another thing." Her voice dropped in volume and took on a silk steel tone. "This isn't home for me. I will take care of business like I always do. I will be responsible and do my duty, but when it is all done then I am gone. Finally, don't you ever tell me to suck it up again or I will tell them all and take you down with me to the burning pits of hell. I will screw our deal even if it means my own dishonor." Genma had stopped breathing and stood motionless. Akane waited patiently.

"Really?" Was all Genma could stutter out.

"Well duh. I hardly know these people. Besides they look fluffy. How could I possibly tell them anything. This is stupid pops. Don't force my hand or I will bite yours off." Akane growled out. Genma looked into her eyes for a few moments and nodded.

"I forgot in my excitement." Genma's expression was abashed.

Akane stepped back and her gaze swept the garden. "This place doesn't even look the same." Akane shook her head. "Sorry pops. Bit stressed with all this. I snapped a bit. I will take it easy and try to not loose my cool. It will be better in a day or so I promise." Her hands rubbed her face and her shoulders shook a bit. Genma walked over cautiously and clasped her shoulder.

"I know usually we have an exit strategy so this is different than the last few years, but you need to adapt. That is the core of our training. Don't start slacking now." Genma tightened his grip for a few moments and then let go. Akane looked up and determination flashed along with a grin.

"Figures you would think of training at a time like this. Only you old man." Akane chuckled and Genma joined her.

"Of course Akane. What else is there?" Akane rolled her eyes and heard a call for breakfast. They both turned and went inside for food.

Breakfast was now some sort of exciting sports event as far as Nabiki was concerned. The events included dueling chopsticks, capture the food, and protecting the plate. Everyone except the participants, Akane and Genma, was equal parts shocked and amazed. After a few minutes of this, Nodoka recovered.

"As wonderful as this display of speed is, I expect better table manners." Genma froze at the icy tone and Akane took the opportunity to snag the piece off his plate she had been hoping for. After quickly placing it in her mouth, she noticed everyone at the table looking at her. Akane glanced over to Nodoka who was frowning at her, and ducked her head. "Genma. Akane. I hope this will be the last time we need to have this discussion." Nodoka stared fiercely at both of them for a few moments before returning to eating. No one else moved for a bit and then everyone continued eating.

Kasumi looked over at Nabiki who was smirking while sipping her coffee. "Nabiki would you care to join me today on a trip?" Without waiting for a response, Kasumi turned to Akane, "How about you Akane? I thought it would be nice if all of us could spend some time together." Kasumi noticed Nabiki nod briefly. "How does checking out local sites, some shopping and food sound sister?" Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected offer and Akane gave a small shy smile.

"Sure Kasumi." Akane replied with a little hesistation. "Could we go to someplace that has maps too?"

"No problem sis." Nabiki answered. Nabiki kept her suspicions hidden. She gave a quick glance to Nodoka and Kasumi. Nodoka casually leaned her head into hand and tapped her temple with her forefinger in confirmation to the unasked question. Nabiki grinned and took on a shark like appearance with narrowed eyes and a bit of teeth showing as she turned her attention to her newly returned yet rather unknown and odd sister. "A little strange you would want one though? Isn't this your hometown? Not that much has changed you know Akane." Nabiki shook her head a bit and then shrugged her shoulders before standing and starting to clear the table. Ranma stood up as well and helped with breakfast cleanup.

Nervousness passed briefly over Akane's features. "Well I actually wouldn't have needed to know where these places were before so its not likely I know them now." Akane cringed on the inside since Nabiki had been so perceptive. It was unusual to need a map of your home town, but Akane wanted to know where all the temples, shrines, and other possible mystical places were to help her with her job with the shinsengumi. Akane was thinking asking her family might not have been the best idea after all, just the shinsengumi were always less then helpful with the local layout since it meant it was more difficult to complete her contract. No employer she knew liked losing free labor.

"Places like what my dear?" Nodoka inquired. Akane bit her lower lip and glanced at her hands folded in front of her. "Are you alright? No need to be nervous. It has been a long time since you have been here so this must be somewhat disconcerting for you. Just please tell us what you need." Nodoka softened her gaze in concern. While Akane continued to look at her hands she shared a quick look with Kasumi. As Nodoka has guessed earlier, there was something going on here.

"Well I was hoping to get somethin' that had the local hot spots on it." Akane looked up at Nodoka. Her eyes brightened suddenly. "I just thought it would be good for training. I know Koh Lon is gonna ask me about these when she gets here in a few days, so I figured I would be prepped." Akane nodded to herself mostly and thought that was a brilliant idea for a cover story. Nodoka raised an eyebrow skeptically but then noticed Kasumi shaking her head minutely. Nodoka took on a gentle smile instead and complimented Akane on her wise idea. "Good idea dear. Genma you must be so proud." Genma looked stunned and nervous at being noticed during this exchange. He thought knew after all why Akane needed the map, and what might happen to him should his wife find out it had nothing to do with training at all.

"Thank you my wife. I am very proud of my student" Genma grinned with a bit of a grimace and smacked Akane on the back heartily.

"Well now that everything is settled, shall we be on our way sister?" Kasumi asked in a sweet singsong voice. Akane stood and nodded once. Soun grabbed Genma and dragged him off to the dojo to show off. Nodoka handed Kasumi some funds to use for lunch and shopping. Kasumi and Akane got ready to leave and met Nabiki at the door. Ranma waved Nabiki off letting her know he would finish the morning cleanup so she could go out with her sisters. Nabiki smiled at him and promised to bring back a treat.

A while later found the three young women heading into the nearby shopping district that spanned a few blocks under a covered walkway. Kasumi had pointed out they could have taken a bus to the more modern shopping mall a district away, but it wasn't as much fun since it was all indoors and wasn't owned as locally. Nabiki agreed and requested they go get the freshly made sweet buns from the corner as a treat sometime during their excursion. Akane grinned at this and gave her sister a poke in the ribs.

"Sweets huh?" Nabiki looked offended at the implied suggestion from Akane. Huffing slightly she turned her posture and gaze to a nearby shop with the newest electronic gadgets and proceeded to turn on her full ignore to her sister. Akane merely smirked in response.

"Akane-chan that's enough teasing for now. Shall we continue on ahead, the store most likely to have what you seek is just around the corner?" Kasumi's lips quirked into a small smile. As the youngest and oldest headed off seeking a map, Kasumi called back "Coming along Nabiki? Aren't your toys all up to date already?" Nabiki gave up the pretense game a few moments later and sighed in annoyance as she caught up to her sisters as they waited at the corner for her.

They all entered the shop together and with various reactions. Kasumi smiled more fully and quickly navigated toward the rear of the store. Nabiki attempted to not touch or let anything touch her. Akane stopped and found her senses assaulted by a variety of inputs she normally only associated with hot spots or random bits of chaos that seemed to crop occasionally around her. The smell was of old things and faded life, everything had some dust on it, and the store was uniquely organized into a vague semblance of ordered chaos. After taking in all the various oddities, Akane thought the shop had potential and followed her eldest sister. Nabiki opted to stay near the entrance and took out a small palm to work on while waiting.

Akane found Kasumi talking with an older woman over a counter that was piled haphazardly with all manner of items. They appeared comfortable with each other to Akane. Kasumi and the woman looked up at her approach and Kasumi beckoned her over with a small hand gesture. Akane took in the measuring gaze of the woman along with her red dyed hair, mixed clothing styles, and surface sloppiness. Akane was not fooled by the woman's disorderly dressings, her eyes appeared too perceptive.

"Akane I want to introduce you to my friend Sandy. Sandy this is my newly returned youngest sister Akane. She is the pride of my clan. Akane Sandy is my best friend." Both Akane and Sandy blushed at this heartfelt and personal introduction. Kasumi maintained her innocent smile, but Akane would swear till the day she died that there was a brief spark of mischievousness in her eyes during this scene. "Now Sandy we need your help. Do you have a decent map of all the local temples and shrines? Maybe one that shows ley lines as well?" Kasumi turned her attention back to her friend. Akane stood next to her and tried not to look too hopeful as she knew these maps were rare and more often than not wrong as well.

Sandy grinned and shook her finger at Kasumi. "Now, now you ladies have come to the right person for this. I have just the thing for you here. Give me a few moments." Sandy disappeared into the back of the store and rummaging sounds drifted out to the sisters waiting. Akane stood still in shock thinking this must be a dream. Kasumi giggled a bit.

"Isn't Sandy just resourceful? She opened a shop about five years ago and since my studies are rather eclectic at times she has been a real life saver. Good thing my mentor Doctor Tofu invited her here and helped her set up shop." Kasumi pinched Akane softly on the arm. "Remember to breathe Akane."

Akane's brain jumpstarted. "Neat. I don't think I have ever been this lucky." Akane looked up as if expecting something.

"Sometimes it helps to know people." Kasumi smiled warmly. "We have all missed you so dearly, and you sacrificed so much for us. We know you so let us help you a bit. Luck has little or nothing to do with this, only calculated use of resources as Nabiki would state." Kasumi reached out and gave Akane's hand a small squeeze. Akane nodded.

"I just don't know this place anymore. I feel awkward, distant, weird, and estranged. It's been so long and everyone looks and seems so different. Everything's changed and I hardly feel like I know anyone anymore." Akane looked pensive and she wouldn't look directly at Kasumi while talking softly about this. Kasumi's eyes lit up in triumph. She grabbed Akane's hand with both of hers and turned them so they were facing each other.

"Well then let me introduce myself to you. Hello. My name is Kasumi. I am finishing my residency at a local clinic, love books, and study magical and healing arts. I am happy to meet you." Kasumi bowed her upper body to Akane but did not let go of her hand until finished bowing.

"Um. Ok. Well I'm Akane. I like naps, puzzles, and food. Nice to meet you." Akane grinned and both sisters felt some of the tension release. "Should we tease Nabiki after this?" Her eyes took on a wicked gleam. "I have an idea." Kasumi chuckled, almost always up for some sort of harmless prank.

Sandy walked back up to the counter at this point and sighed. "Well good news and bad news. I have the information you want but its not all together on one map. Good news is I can put it all together by tomorrow if you want. So which way do you want it?" She looked at Akane expectantly.

"Well if you can get it tomorrow then that's fine. Wont need it until then anyways. What time do you think?"

"Sometime early afternoon I should be done with the copy process." Sandy paused before continuing, "What protections would you like on the map?" Akane's eyes widened and she thought wasn't this day just endlessly full of surprises.

"I dunno. The usual, from water, smearing, etc" Akane shrugged in askance. Despite her foray into the world, this was not a situation she had come across before.

Sandy smiled in assurance. "Not a problem. I will do all the usual and then some for my best friend's returned sister. Your sister is like a sister to me and so let me do this as your welcome home gift. Just come by and get it from me tomorrow."

Not sure what to do at this point Akane went with polite. After all if all else fails stick with manners. "Wow. Thanks Sandy. That's pretty awesome." Kasumi winked at Sandy and then grabbed her sister's elbow to guide her back to Nabiki.

"I'll stop by later on this week Sandy to catch up with you." Kasumi called over her shoulder and threw back a friendly wave as she and her sisters left the store.

Humming softly in pleasure, Akane decided to play her joke on Nabiki. "Hi. My name is Akane. I like train, learn new techniques, and camp outside where I can see the stars. Who are you?" This was all stated in a sing song melodious voice while bowing to Nabiki. A slightly agape mouth and stare with silence was all that greeted this.

Silence reigned until Kasumi began laughing at the face Nabiki had made and was now making. "Har. Har. You two! Have you nothing better to do than pick on me today? What is up with the weird introducing of yourself?"

Kasumi finally slowed her laughter enough to explain. Although Akane still kept snickering a bit. "Basically Akane and I figured out that after ten years we had changed a lot so figured the easiest way to accomplish this was to introduce ourselves again and go from there." Kasumi held her hands up in defense. "I am not responsible for the idea of a prank though." Nabiki grumbled a bit.

"Makes sense and a sound idea. I will repay you though Akane." Nabiki had her shark grin back and bowed to Akane deeply. "I am Nabiki. I enjoy sweets, games, and mysteries. It is a pleasure to meet you after so many years." Akane bowed deeply in response with a shiver for the grin. "Well now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't you start with repayment by getting me some fresh mochi." She grabbed her younger sister's arm and led the way to the little shop that pounded out the fresh sweet every morning. It was her favorite. All the sisters relaxed a little and headed off further into the shops to enjoy their day together for the first time in many years. Akane wondered if maybe she shouldn't be in such a hurry to leave after all.

A/N – Longer than expected. No beta reader so beware. Next chapter mentally mapped out already with the introduction of the local shinsengumi chapter.


	6. Entering the Twilight Zone

Chapter 6 – Introducing the Shinsengumi

Walking purposefully into the unremarkable office building, Akane took stock of the inside. Everything appeared fairly nondescript and typical of all the other Shinsengumi divisions she had worked out of all over Asia over the last few years. Of course there were some local touches as well, like the small tori inside the main entrance that everyone must walk through to enter the building. There was a tell tale tingle of some ward that Akane felt as she passed through the tori. This chapter also had some wall scrolls and more plants than she had seen since the Philippines office. Of course these were mostly bonsai, but the center point of the entry was the small koi pond sunk into the center of a small garden with stepping stone around it and small stone platforms to sit just outside the garden. Akane thought this was quite a nice touch if a bit extravagant. Glancing around past the center, Akane noticed the front desk and strode over to it.

The clerk looked up and greeted her as she approached. Akane bowed her head a bit and held out her papers.

"Tendo Akane. Reporting in to the Nerima Prefecture Shinsengumi. I need to speak with or make an appointment to speak with the captain please." The clerk took the papers and spent a few moments glancing at the first page. His eyes widened and he gave Akane a look of surprise and nervousness. He quickly reached down and picked up the phone to call someone. His voice was quiet mumbles. Akane turned away and went to sit by the garden. She was used to this sort of reaction and shrugged it off. She also knew it would be a while before anyone was available to talk to her.

About two minutes after Akane noticed the clerk hang up the phone the elevator doors chimed open. An older man dressed sharply in a business suit along with a young woman wearing glasses in charcoal gray jacket and skirt stepped out together and headed for Akane. For her part, Akane merely raised an eyebrow in amusement at the office attire and stood to meet her newest local employers. Trying to not let her distaste for this repeated situation get the better of her, Akane was at least partially distracted by the speed of their response. Perhaps something was amiss and needed to be dealt with quickly she thought.

Both bowed low to her before she could and held the bow for a respectful moment. The older business man spoke softly "May we introduce ourselves. I am Kuno Shinji and this is my second Hibiki Wakana. We are exceptionally pleased by your presence here today and look forward to working with you." He smile gently and stepped to the side to gesture Akane towards the elevator. "If we may adjourn to the conference room upstairs we can continue this discussion in private comfort. I do believe we have much to share."

Akane stood frozen in place with shock and her face thankfully remained expressionless. Years of training really came in handy sometimes she thought, but then wondered what was going on. Akane had never in all her years had never received such a warm welcome by any of the Shinsengumi divisions. Her working for different branches had always been viewed as interfering or infringement or showing off. After all Akane was not actually a Shinsengumi member and her being an outsider had never garnered a positive response. Very few people were privileged with the information of the reality of the situation. Akane was effectively a tenured worker with no pay and no rights to say no. Not all the divisions had taken advantage of that situation but some had and Akane was nervous this niceness was the biggest trap yet. The Shinsengumi had not any reason to like her before and Akane could not discern why that might have changed so was going to have to foray carefully. After doing one last sweep of the room visually, Akane walked into the elevator and realized her hands were sweating with nervousness.

Shinji and Wakana did their best to keep their body language as non aggressive as possible when stepping into the elevator. Wakana reached over and pushed a button. Shinji nodded affirmation and then they both remained quiet for the ride. Akane glanced at both of them with suspicion and bewilderment. Shinji was obviously in his early forties so still fit and spry looking but his short hair was peppered with grey along his temples and his overall hairline was losing ground. When he noticed her looking, Shinji merely gave a small smile and nodded before returning his gaze towards the elevator doors. Taking a closer look at Shinji's second, Akane was surprised at how young she appeared. Wakana had long brown hair that was wrapped mid-length with a black silk band. Elegant was the word describer that popped into Akane's head while surreptitiously stealing looks at Wakana. Akane noted mentally that Wakana did not turn around like Shinji.

With a soft ding the doors opened and Shinji took the lead. Wakana stepped out and then held out a slim hand in gesture to Akane. After pausing and raising an eyebrow, Akane stepped into the middle position and followed Shinji with Wakana bringing up the rear. Shinji led them to a conference room with a small table and traditional seating with room for the legs and feet in a hollowed out area under the table. Shinji gestured for Akane to be seated first before sitting himself and then smiled warmly at his second. "Wakana please bring some tea. Thank you." Wakana nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Akane felt unsure how to proceed. She felt out of her depth and was grateful when her natural tendencies to survive kicked in. Akane went into guest mode since after all that was the social cues from Shinji and Wakana she had been handed. "Thank you Kuno-san for your generosity. I believe this is for you." Akane held out with both hands the dark red envelop. "The contract was completed last night, but I hope it was okay to wait until our meeting since there was no emergency." Shinji took the envelop with both hands as well and placed it in his inner suit pocket. He smiled and shook his head at the stated question.

"That is perfectly acceptable Tendo-san. Though please feel free to use the emergency line if you need to ever have extra assistance. Wakana will be giving you a tour in a little while and providing you with our standard package for member joining the Nerima Shinsengumi." Shinji had a wry grin on his face. "Nerima tends to be a bit more active than some other districts so we strive to make sure everyone is prepared. I do believe the area director at the last meeting used the words 'hotbed' and 'disaster zone'." A chuckle filtered into the air from Shinji. Akane smiled at the humor and also at the potential of clearing out her remaining debt swiftly. She thought if this prefecture was a hot spiritual zone then she would be free in no time.

"In other words, there should be a lot of contracts on a regular basis that will keep me busy. Correct Kuno-san?"

Shinji nodded, but then frowned. "However you were not supposed to receive any until our meeting today. I am very sorry about that mistake. We here at this office take personal time seriously and there was no reason to rush the contract you were sent. We are still researching what caused the system to send you that contract last night since we had formally placed a hold on your status until we could get you set up properly." Shinji looked chagrinned, embarrassed and a bit frustrated. "I promise you I will do my best to not let that happen again. Also as soon as I know what caused the sending I will let you know. You have my personal assurances that we want your time with us to go smoothly. Nerima is not an easy prefecture to work in and I believe in taking care of my people." Shinji made sure to look Akane in the eyes when he states, "You, Akane are one of my people for the time being, so I will make sure you are cared for and have everything you need." Shinji spoke with sincerity and warmth in his voice. Akane wanted to believe him, but after so many years of very negative experiences with the Shinsengumi, she found herself unwilling to fall for his comforting words. She responded with merely a nervous little smile.

Wakana entered the room with a tea tray and served everyone before sitting. Wakana handed Shinji a thick folder. "I hope you enjoy your tea Tendo-san. Is there anything else you would care for? A snack perhaps?" Akane shook her head and noticed Wakana's eyes were chocolate brown with gold flecks. Akane sucked in a little breath and started to trace a small summoning rune before catching herself and dissipating the remaining energy. Akane blushed a little in embarrassment at her rude behavior and looked at Shinji to see if he noticed her blunder. He had and winked at her, while Wakana let out a deep throated low laugh. "I was wondering when you would notice Tendo-san, but rest assured I am rather distantly related with only my eyes, teeth, and some mystical abilities to show for it. I am not a demon in disguise." Wakana grinned then and Akane noted her slightly longer canines. "Just a mostly toothy human here." Wakana shrugged and sipped her tea. Akane blushed a bit deeper in response to the implication that she almost just blasted a human.

"So you are human Hibiki-san. I am very sorry for my mistake." Wakana smiled uncomfortably.

"Mostly Tendo-san." Akane's eyes widened at the implication.

Shinji called attention back to himself by placing the folder on the table in front of Akane. He opened the front and revealed a detailed profile. "Tendo-san. This is our profile on you. This folder has a copy of all the information we have on you and your debt contracts completed over the years. I want you to have it for your records. This is your work and you should have the gains. We show only three contracts need to be completed to remove the debt receipt we gained from the Gambling King. Is this true as far as you know?"

Akane nodded affirmation and responded, "Yes. That is what I have as well. Thank you for this folder of my dossier. There are a few people I wouldn't mind contacting again and my life has not made that information easy to keep track of. What do you want in return?" Akane looked up expectantly at the two leaders. Shinji and Wakana shook their heads. Wakana took the initiative.

"No Tendo-san. We are honored that you are working in our area. Your skills and services are well known. We are pleased you were able to help us." Wakana paused and looked to Shinji who nodded permission. "We are aware of your situation. We feel that our organization has handled its time with you disrespectfully." She bit her lower lip before continuing, "I hope to get the chance to work with you while you are here regardless of who you are contracted with. I hope to earn your trust enough to share techniques. I think our people would benefit greatly from your knowledge." Wakana bowed her head to Akane. For her part, Akane was struck rather speechless. Akane glanced at the logo by the door to confirm that yes she was still in fact inside the Nerima Shinsengumi office and had not been transported to a spirit realm. She also pinched herself under the table. After confirming she had not left reality, Akane bowed her upper body to Wakana.

"We want to offer you a different proposal from your previous ones Tendo-san. I realize that this will not make up for all the others, but we want to end on a harmonious note." Akane's face showed suspicion. "Ah perhaps it would be best to show you." Shinji pulled out another paper from the folder. "We have obtained permission to sign you on as a full independent contractor. I am terribly sorry we could not cancel the remaining debt, but since you are the payee and not the originator, we could do nothing about that." Akane took the paper and read the information. Shinji sipped his tea while waiting.

"So what does this mean exactly?" Akane asked a few minutes later with a small frown.

"With your permission I would rather show you. If you are not pleased then you can feel free to say no. There will be no consequences, but you shall have the resource access regardless of your final response until the completion of the debt." Wakana stood and gathered the folder and placed it in a leather satchel grabbed out of the wall cabinet. It was black and soft with various sigils tooled into the surface. "Please take this gift from us. It is protected from most known common elements and will keep the contents protected." Akane was amazed at the supple feel and felt a small hum of energy from the bag at initial contact but that faded after a few moments. "There is more Tendo-san. Please follow me."

Akane stood slowly and started to gather all the papers together, but a small hand stopped her by placing itself on the folder. "Please do not concern yourself Tendo-san we will place these items more securely and give them to you when we are done. Will you please come with us and let us make amends? We have a gracious and auspicious presentation prepared for you." Wakana spoke quietly and while waiting for a response finished gathering the paper and contract proposal. She straightened and gestured for Akane to follow Shinji through the door. Akane puffed a breath in surprise and then gave a small smirk before walking over to Shinji.

For his part, Shinji let out a soft barely audible sigh of relief. He was secretly pleased at how well his plan was going so far. He had gotten a heads up about Akane a few weeks ago from an old friend who had transferred to China years ago to work in a remote province that the Shinsengumi did their level best to keep hidden from the rest of the world. Some of the stories weren't believed by other regions, but Shinji was from Nerima and so weird for others was normal here. His friend had informed him that a particular agent was due to transfer to Nerima since she was a part of the clans, but did not seem keen on their organization. A few delicate inquiries later and Shinji had discovered why and was rather appalled, and still was at the treatment this young woman had received at the hands of the Shinsengumi. After consulting Wakana, they agreed together on this plan. Shinji had been surprised and proud of Wakana for her response and planning of this. Wakana had shown anger at this situation, which was rare. In fact Shinji could only remember her getting mad once before. Wakana came from an old family, in fact one of the clan families like him, so had used her connections to get Akane the contract and permission to outfit her regardless. Shinji was amazed since it had taken her less than three days to go through what normal channels would have taken months if it had happened at all. In fact Shinji knew Wakana had other plans for Akane since she was young enough to participate in the Trials. Both Wakana and Shinji were from clan families as well, but had participated years ago. Both wanted to make sure the young woman was prepared for her future since they knew she would place well, and if rumors were true was the favored to come out on top. Wakana had been through the last set of clan Trials three years ago so was planning on sharing her insights with Akane if given the chance.

Shinji shook himself back into the present as they entered the R&D section of the building. He walked up to a counter and spoke quietly to the young man behind it. With a grin, the young man nodded and went farther back into the room. Shinji turned around and took a step towards Akane who was curiously examining the unusual setup of this section. The counter spanned the length of the wall with an entry on either side and a single large window entry in the middle. Various notices including no entry without authorization and protection were on the doors. Other official looking memos and notes were tacked haphazardly all over the rest of the counter wall. Shinji noticed her examination and grinned ruefully.

"Ah Tendo-san this is where we put together resources of all sorts. Including various communications. This is our official and unofficial memo board. Feel free to post trades or notes to members here. Since everyone comes here most everyday, it has become rather interesting to note what gets placed on the wall here." Gaining a more serious tone Shinji continues, "Also please do not enter the other side without permission. It is rather dangerous if you are not prepared. If you want to I can arrange access, but everything can be obtained via the window. Shall I explain while we wait how this works?" Akane nodded, impressed by the ingenuity of this prefecture's setup. "In regards to the messaging, they are cleared out if older then a month. Please try to make them legible and simply stick it in an open space. Please use these." Shinji pointed out the cup of push pins to one side of the window. "To place a supply order all you need to do is fill out the form." He grabbed a form and showed it to Akane. "Its rather simple, but we prefer it that way. It has the copy sheets below it so be sure to press firmly." He flipped the sheets to show the carbon copies below. "Everything in triplicate of course." Shinji chuckled at this. Akane let a small grin peek out before looking more carefully at what information was being requested. "All you need to do Tendo-san is fill out your information and then order what you need. Anything not in stock will be made and a time frame for pickup given."

Akane frowned a bit and pointed at a part of the form. "But Kuno-san I do not have a member number." Wakana cleared her throat a little bit to get her attention. She held out her hand with a card in it towards Akane. Akane took it and her eyes widened in surprise. Akane looked up at both Shinji and Wakana and mumbled, "Really? My own number?"

Shinji and Wakana nodded in affirmation. "If I may continue Tendo-san. After filling out the form, just hand it to one of the clerks and they will put together the order. If a clerk is not present there is a small bell here to call for them. The window for orders is open from dawn to dusk most days of the week so please keep track of your supplies. I stress though if there is an emergency, we will get you the numbers you will need to assist in those cases. Please do not hesitate to make use of our resources." The clerk came back to the window and pointed at the side door. Shinji stepped over and put a code into the keypad. There was a pulse that made Akane's skin tingle a bit as the door popper open with a pressure release. Shinji moved out of the doorway as Wakana stepped forward to accept the large box the clerk was handing off to her. "Safety precautions are the reason for the sealed door Tendo-san. Many potential harmful items are the reason why we seal this area off from general access." Akane noted this information distantly while watching amazed as Wakana easily hefted the box, the clerk had been straining to carry. She waited for Shinji to open the door before proceeding back toward the elevator.

In a couple of minutes everyone was gathered in the small conference room around the box open on the table. Wakana was explaining the contents in a brusque business manner. "You have all the basics you should need for most encounters here in this prefecture. I made sure there are maps, tools, components, and some pre-prepared ofudas." Wakana had a slight tinge to her cheeks as she gestured. "Please let me know if you have any questions about anything here. Also if there is anything else you would need." Akane nodded absently, ignoring her confusion at why Wakana would be embarrassed by this. Akane spent a few minutes looking through the carefully organized and constructed contents. She figured someone had put quite a bit of effort. Some of these tools were not easy to come by.

Akane bowed deeply. This was beyond a gift, but manners informed her that it would be rude to refuse. "I am pleased and amazed at this gift. I am not sure I am worthy to accept such a thing." Akane took a breath before continuing, but Wakana beat her to it by bowing deeply herself and below Akane.

"Please accept this. It is important." Wakana sighed unsure what else to say.

Shinji's deep chuckle broke the tension. Patting Wakana lightly on the shoulder as she straightened up, he explains, "What my second is attempting to tell you or maybe not tell you Tendo-san is that she put this together herself and would be very grateful if you would accept it. I too would be grateful. I can not stress how much you deserve this especially from us." He held up a thick black wooden box. "I will place your file and contract within the box. Do not worry about trying to get this home Tendo-san, we will have this delivered to your home. Where are you staying?" Akane blinked, still trying to process everything.

"I am staying at the Tendo dojo."

"Excellent. We will have it delivered by this afternoon if that is alright?" Shinji asked and Akane nodded. Words seem to be difficult at this point for her Akane thought. Wakana had a small secretive looking smile on her face briefly.

"Is there anything else you need Tendo-san? We are putting you on hold for contracts for the next week. We encourage you to visit the various places marked on the map and become familiar with the area before we expect you to take on any responsibility for contracts. We plan to assist you in finishing out your debt quickly." Wakane handed over a card to Akane. "Here are all the numbers you may need. Our office emergency numbers are included with our numbers. Do not hesitate to call. We have provided a phone in the setup supplies in the box. You will want to charge it." Wakane had color on her cheeks again Akane noted. "I put my home number on the back. In case you can not reach me here or on my cell, please contact me there. The Nerima energies sometimes influence the mobile electronics as I am sure you are aware." Akane took the card with two hands and looked at all the numbers being given. She opened her mouth and both Shinsengumi members looked at her expectantly. Akane closed her mouth with a sharp click upon noticing them both waiting for her and ducked her head. Akane was unsure how to feel, but embarrassment took over as she felt tears pricking her eyes begging to be released. She felt her stomach clench and her chest ached a bit. Akane felt overwhelmed and flight took over.

Akane bowed and gave formal thanks before turning smartly and walking right out the door. Wakana and Shinji looked at each other after she left and shrugged together. Then they grinned at each other and gave each other a victory symbol.

"Excellent work Wakana. I will leave the follow up to you. Are you prepared?" She nodded and closed the box. "Of course you are. Do you need anything else for this Wakana?"

"No sir. I am setup and my training is completed. I will keep in touch as everything progresses. Please excuse me while I get this delivered." Shinji nodded and cleaned up the tea. Absently he wondered to himself if Wakana or Akane had noticed how they reacted to each other. He snorted, knowing Wakana sure hadn't. But Akane was something else he thought. Life was sure going to be blessed with interesting times in the near future he felt.

*

Absently walking around the neighborhood in a daze, she failed to notice the old lady cleaning the sidewalk and wash splashed with cold water. Akane did notice the sharp gasp and a thump as the lady collapsed upon her walkway. Akane was confused for a few moments until she realized her change had not been controlled and her form was not the normal one she chose. "oops" Akane mumbled and blushed deeply. Looking around quickly for anyone else and grateful this small side street was deserted this time of day. Akane opened the umbrella above her new form and sighed in relief. Now standing a little over seven feet tall with dark red hair and milky white skin, Akane mentally slapped herself upside the head. This was not a good daytime form to take with its unusual hard to hide look and light sensitivity. Her curse was as usual trying to bite her the moment she let her guard down. Shrugging and realizing there was nothing to be done, Akane reached down and picked up the lady carefully. Cradling her in one long arm, Akane hunched down as far as possible to take the edge off her height. Thanking her friend for convincing her to get a more androgynous hairstyle to offset the changes of the curse.

Hopping up to the wall running along the small side road to get a better idea of what was in the area, Akane spotted what she was looking for. Running along the wall with her package, and taking care not to jostle the old woman Akane headed for the clinic she had spotted. Upon getting within a few feet of the clinic, Akane leapt down and landed lightly in the entryway to the clinic. Crossing the thresh hold Akane felt a sharp zap hit her system and gasping in pain struggled not to drop the woman and hobbled back out. Thanking herself for quick reflexes, Akane looked for some sort of bell. Wishing she had chosen a different form, Akane noticed a small rope to pull attached to a brass bell. After making a couple of pulls, a man in a white coat stepped out. Noticing Akane, he stopped and gaped.

Akane sighed in frustration. "Can you help her please?" She held out the old woman. "I can not enter here, and I caused her to faint. Hello?" He stood there unresponsive for a few more moments. Akane growled and began wondering if she had enough to ignore the wards and get his attention a different way. She began to take note of what had been used to make the entryway protections, and noticed a familiar pattern. Before Akane could figure out this puzzle of similarities, another individual arrived on the somewhat absurd scene. Kasumi came out from the inner building of the clinic and smiled. Akane smiled back in relief. Kasumi's eyes widened a bit with the now teeth tips showing, but refused to be fazed since this clinic was here to help people.

"Kasumi-chan! I am so glad to see you. I didn't know you worked at a clinic. Can you help this woman please?" Akane gestured at the man. "He has stood there gaping for a couple of minutes and she fainted because of me." Akane held the woman out to Kasumi, doing her best to ignore the painful shocks that had started attacking her arms when they crossed the threshold. Kasumi looked confused, but nevertheless stepped up to help and took the old woman inside the clinic. Akane sat down next to wall outside the entrance and was glad for the extra shade.

A while later, Akane heard the man shuffle back into the building presumably and a lighter set up of footsteps approach the entry. Kasumi's head popped around the corner and asked politely, "Do I know you?" Akane stood and nodded vigorously.

"Its me. Akane." Kasumi had unconsciously stepped back when Akane stood. Akane towered over her sister and upon hearing who it was gaped and gasped.

"Oh my. Truly?" Akane nodded and grinned. "I assume you have an explanation little sister." Kasumi laughed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. I can try and explain later. Is the old lady alright? She splashed water on me and I probably scared her to death when I shifted right in front of her." Akane grimaced a bit and adjusted her clothes. This form was out of the easily adjustable range for her clothes.

"Yes. She will be fine and I will take her home in a little while." Kasumi looked at her younger sister critically and noticed the amount of skin showing. "I suggest you might want to go home yourself." Akane blushed darkly and then growled. Noticing she was scaring Kasumi a little, Akane stopped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry. I'll go home now that everything is ok. Oh and don't worry nobody'll see me." Akane winked at Kasumi and then bent in on herself before vanishing. Kasumi blinked in surprise and looked all around searching for Akane.

"Akane?" Kasumi chuckled. "Well that's one way to do it." She giggled as she felt something tickle her side. A low laugh sounded beside her. "Don't forget you owe me and explanation later for this."

"Ok. Ja ne" Kasumi felt a slight breeze tickle her and then the presence of her sister was no longer there. Chuckling Kasumi went back inside to finish her work for the day.

*

Akane arrived back at the dojo a little bit after leaving the clinic. Thinking it was confusing and yet a small seed of hope, that maybe this time really was different sprouted in her. Entering her room she spotted the big box sitting on the floor next to the bed and grinned. A small note was taped to the top with small neat writing. _Call me if you need anything. Hibiki Wakana_. Akane flopped on the bed and got a silly smile on her face. She thought well maybe I will call her sometime.


	7. Speaking of Sisters Part 1

AN - This story is lacking something I realized after reading some work I wrote from a few years ago. Its not really fun to read. I like drama and angst but seriously this needs some injection of fun. So enjoy the last super serious chapter. Starting with the next one will be a definite change in pace I hope. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This chapter is shorter, but moves things along nicely.

Matter of Perspective Chapter 7 – Speaking of Sisters Part 1

The next few days were fairly uneventful. There was standard settling in sort of maneuvers. The usual setting up training times, wandering around town, shopping to replace essentials, working out a new chore schedule, figuring out a new bathroom schedule, and such essential but boring detail stuff. Akane took time as well to rearrange her room and properly unpack her tools. Akane was able to replenish all her supplies and hid everything in the still hidden compartment in her room since her family still didn't know anything about her side job. All in all Akane felt everything was going unusually smooth, which meant something really bad was right around the corner. By the time Friday arrived, Akane was doing her level best to take in the quiet time while it lasted. Something had set off her warning senses right after breakfast and had been nagging her all day, but with nothing plainly in site, Akane continued her lazy napping day. The sun was out and Akane soaked it up while lying on the veranda. At some point she had gotten splashed and changed, but since she was the only one home at the moment she could not be bothered to care about changing or what form she was in.

Passing the afternoon away napping, eating, cloud gazing, daydreaming and updating her journal was just about perfect as far as Akane was concerned. Her hunch about the warning niggle was that nothing would happen until later so why worry since there was nothing she could do about it anyway. Everything was squared away to start working next week. Her little world was as prepared as it could be. Late in the afternoon before everyone started to come home, the wind picked up with a sudden coolness. Akane shivered and noticed fast approaching clouds. A quick little storm had blown in suddenly. Sighing and quirking her lips a little bit, Akane remarked to herself, "A change in the air. Here it comes whatever it is."

Kasumi was the first to arrive. A few moments after stepping inside with food for the evening meal, a downpour started. Akane grinned at Kasumi and lifted the bags from her sister's arms. "Let me take these. Excellent timing."

Kasumi laughed and replied, "Always."

They went into the kitchen together and put away food. Akane cleaned up the produce for the meal and began laying it out in preparation for cutting and cooking. Kasumi smiled at her actions and then left for a few minutes. Akane set out a couple of bowls and picked out a knife. She was impressed with the quality, and Kasumi returned to find her admiring the blade.

"That one was mother's. Do you remember?" Akane shook her head and laid the knife out next to the cutting board. "That was her favorite." Kasumi smiled wistfully but stopped when Akane went still and looked away. "I laid out towels for everyone else to use when they return. Can you cut up everything while I prepare the rice?"

Akane choked back an unexpected sob. She had not been prepared for her reaction to finding out this was her mother's knife. It just seemed the most natural one to pick to use. Still feeling very uncomfortable and not trusting her voice, Akane nodded in response to Kasumi's question and started cutting everything up into bite size pieces. Her hands were not very steady though, so she worked through everything slowly. The kitchen remained devoid of conversation as Kasumi put on the radio and began putting together the other parts of the meal. A comfortable working silence broken up by soft music fell on the two sisters as they reconnected through making food.

Finally finished with prepping the produce, Akane took the bowls over and set them on the counter next to Kasumi. She paused and hesitated opening her mouth, but nothing came out and she blushed and looked away at the floor. Kasumi glanced over and decided to take care of her youngest sister who reminded her so much of her mother. "It's ok Akane-chan. It's alright that you don't remember. You were really young when everything happened. I just wanted you to know. I just wanted to share something special with my sister. You look a lot like her at this age and it is lovely to see part of her every time I look at you. Well at least when you are in your natural form." Kasumi gently took the bowls and put together the rest of the dishes for dinner. Checking over everything that was laid out and covered properly, Kasumi gently grasped her sister's hand and pulled her out onto the veranda that wrapped around the house. Kasumi sat down mindful of the wet from the rain and patted the spot next to her in a silent invitation before looking out into the garden. The sudden squall had abated and the sun was peaking out between the remaining bits of clouds.

After shuffling her feet feeling uncomfortable and tense, Akane sat down gingerly next to her sister. Kasumi surprised her by reaching over and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I know we have a lot to share. To talk about. To catch up on." Kasumi spoke quietly and then turned to look directly at Akane. "But before all that I want to let you know I am here for you. No matter what form you appear in." Kasumi took a deep breath, continuing "I can not possibly comprehend how you feel about things right now, but I want to. You are my sister. You are my family. Please just let me know what you need, ok?"

Akane swallowed hard and clenched her hands a bit. Slumping her shoulders and staring at her feet dangling off the edge of the veranda. After a quick sigh, Akane noticed she was in her smallest form. Akane wanted to explain, but was not sure how much or what was allowed so ground her jaw together in frustration. Kasumi scooted closer and put her arm slowly and gently on her shoulder, keeping it there this time.

"Just relax Akane. You do not have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I care for you regardless, but maybe you could start with you. Maybe that will be easier. We all have too many hidden agendas and secrets from each other right now." Akane glanced up briefly with eyes widened in surprise. Kasumi nodded knowingly and continued. "We are all trying to transition into this new and awkward house of relationships again. You aren't used to us and we aren't used to you. Just give us a chance ok?' Akane relaxed a bit and leaned a little into her sister. She raised her petite hand and took a moment to wonder at its smallness before starting to speak.

"I can at least tell you about my form shifting. Anytime I am splashed with water I change forms. It does not matter cold or hot. Hot helps change back to my original but isn't necessary. Pops is just lazy and doesn't want to do the little extra focus if he doesn't have to." Akane shrugged before continuing. "I have a total of seven forms including my original. You have seen more than anyone else except my trainers and Genma. This one is my smallest and a few days ago you saw my tallest. I like them all for different reasons." Akane hesitated and looked off into the garden while she contemplated something. Kasumi squeezed her shoulders a little bit while waiting in a show of support. Akane sighed softly and turned so she was facing her sister with one leg tucked under the other on the veranda.

"I do have a lot to tell you. I am not sure what is safe, and trust no longer comes easily. It is safer to be ignorant as well." Akane nodded to herself. Akane grimaced for a moment and Kasumi watched her face shift into a frown. "I dunno where to start. None of this matters much to me any more." She waved her hand around to include the surrounding compound. "I just do not feel anything for this. Living with Genma hasn't been a walk in the park you know? I know you want to help but I need some time." Akane cocked her head to one side for a couple of moment and then turned and looked right into Kasumi. Kasumi held her breath.

"Akane?" Kasumi felt pierced and found herself unable to move and breathing difficult. After what felt like forever Akane's gaze softened and Kasumi felt the pressure ease.

"Sorry bout that Kasumi. I had to check and be sure." Akane sighed and clasped her hands under her chin as she sagged. "I should have at least warned you first. But you cleared so that's good." Akane straightened and grinned at Kasumi before clapping her on the shoulder. "Can't tell you much but why don't you ask some questions and we'll go from there."

Kasumi blinked in response. The quicksilver shifts left her mentally reeling and unsure how to respond, but she decided to relax and process this later. Obviously there was a lot more under the surface here than her initial assessment had led her to believe. What could bring a young adult to not trust her family? In fact Kasumi was worried, but since this was her specialty as her clan's miko, her face never gave any of this away. Her serenity was only marred by a small crinkle and she took a deep breath before responding. Kasumi took her sister's hand in hers, "Akane its ok." Kasumi gave her a small smile. "I know you do not trust us. I am responsible for the house wards and yours have changed around your room considerably since your first night here." Kasumi paused and squeezed her hand. Akane's eyes went wide and she struggled to not yank her hand from Kasumi's grasp.

"Its ok Akane. In fact I think you could teach me a few things too." Kasumi gave her a wink. Kasumi wanted to reassure Akane that she had nothing to fear. "Please know that I trust you. Even though I do not know half the particular wards you are using. I trust you know what you are doing. I just want the chance to know you again and to regain the little sister I lost so many years ago. Please Akane give me a chance to prove to you I am not out to harm or hurt you in anyway." Kasumi kept her voice soft and noticed her cheeks were wet with tears. Akane looked up from their hands and gentled her shaking upon noticing Kasumi shedding tears.

Akane hesitated and then trusted her instincts and hugged her sister. "I truly can't tell you very much Kasumi-chan. I think I can tell you some, but most I gave my word and am under contract to be silent. I think I can ask about it though ok? Would that work?" Kasumi nodded. Akane wasn't sure what she was doing and wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now so tried to pull back, but Kasumi hugged her tighter. Akane grimaced and grunted softly at the uncomfortable intimacy. She could not remember the last time someone had hugged her honestly without alterior motives. It was freaking her out, both being hugged "Kasumi could you let go please. I am having trouble here." Akane struggled not to jump back a few feet when the grip loosened, and managed to just back up a little instead.

Kasumi was really worried now. "Akane are you happy?"

"Happy? I dunno. I guess at this time I am not sure what happy is anymore ok." Akane frowned and puffed out a quick breath in irritation.

Kasumi pursed her lips together and asked softly, "Can I tell Nabiki? She's really worried too. We want to help you." Akane pulled her braid and looked at her feet. Turing and looking Kasumi in the eyes, Akane gave a small nod.

"Not anyone else though. My shape change secret has helped me survive too many times in the past." Akane shuddered in remembrance. "The rest will be easier to share when we are all together. Aren't we supposed to be doing a sister's hangout gig sometime soon?"

"Yes. Tonight. I thought we could go and camp out in the dojo after dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine. That will give me a chance to check on some things. Would it be ok if I made some changes to the wards there?"

"Sure. Go ahead and make it safe for you Akane." Kasumi smiled warmly to reassure Akane. "Well I must finish the dinner preparations. You have about thirty minutes before everyone else comes home. I suggest finishing before then." Kasumi stood and offered Akane a hand up. Taking her hand, Akane let Kasumi help her. Akane was stunned into silence and nodded. She hadn't let anyone help her in a while.

They parted ways to take care of their respective tasks. Grabbing her new bag, Akane skipped back out to the dojo and took stock of the current wards. Stepping back outside and walking the perimeter, Akane mentally prepared her best course. She felt confident and comfortable. She did not know emotions much or this trusting and sharing stuff Kasumi wanted to do, but Akane did know how to do this. This is a piece of cake Akane thought to herself. Arriving back at the front main entrance of the dojo, Akane took out a small vial of clear liquid and began sprinkling it along the path she had just walked. After completing the outside path, she kept splashing the liquid as she walked into the center of the dojo. Akane made a small circle in the middle and then closed the vial and placed it back in her satchel. Next taken out was a small pouch which she took a small pinch of white stuff out of and dusted the small inner circle with. After returning the pouch, Akane clapped her hands together twice and whispered a word. Glancing around to confirm the extra protections were added to conceal and distort anyone attempting to listen in to anything happening in the dojo space. Akane took out her cell phone and made some calls. She was tired of hiding everything all the time. Akane sensed a storm coming and that usually meant change. Also it had always cost her heavily in the past when she had failed to respond quick enough. May you live in interesting times was a curse without a doubt. So perhaps she should take advantage and do some changing herself. Perhaps there was hope for her after all. Besides, Akane thought to herself, maybe this time will be different.


	8. Speaking of Sisters Part 2

Matter of Perspective Chapter 8 – Speaking of Sisters Part 2

AN: Review please. This may seemed rushed, well maybe but I am trying to make this a bit more fun to read and write for myself if nothing else. Some feedback would be exceptionally helpful at this point. Please.

"Common now Akane. Give us the scoop. Don't hold out on us." Nabiki pestered her. The evening had passed with only little bits of tension and awkwardness as the sisters adjusted to each other and bonded eating junk food snacks and watching corny martial arts movies. Akane felt amazing. For once there had been no shocked looks or frowns for her having fun. She smiled in true happiness and wondered when the last time was she had been able to relax with other people.

To stall answering any questions Akane popped a chip in her mouth and chewed. Tugging on her braid Akane grinned before responding, "Well I don't really think we have a few days here to recount everything. So how bout the highlights?" Nabiki rested her chin on her palm and nodded. Kasumi smiled gently and nodded as well. Akane was aware of their rapt attention. She hummed to herself while twisting the end of her braid on her finger.

"I dunno what to start with." Akane now shifted nervously on her knees, she had never done this before. Sharing with people before had only left her burned and betrayed in some fashion, but still it would be great to have someone, anyone to talk to this about that she could go to. Chou and Yuki were great, but often not available. Akane had a short pain in her chest, she missed them terribly. Sniffling for a second, Akane looked up and noticed the patience and caring coming from both her sisters and decided to take a chance again. After all Chou and Yuki, along with a few rare others had proven the rest wrong and kept her trust. Akane had just never told anyone everything or damn near that.

"Ok. Seriously I really can't go into everything, but basically travelling and training with Genma has been less than a bowl of ice cream. In fact it royally sucked, but" Akane shrugged at this. Kasumi and Nabiki were prepared and kept their expressions neutral. "At least I really am the best." Akane grinned at this. "I have many different forms I can change into, I haven't had a true challenger in at least two years, and I just accepted a freelance contract with the Shinsengumi. I have managed to escape being sold for food, alcohol, or gambling debts." Akane paused in thought for a second while her sisters looked at each other for a brief moment with eyebrows raised. Looking earnest Akane continued her information bombing, "I took exams last year to test out of taking any more high school classes. I plan to take entrance exams in a few months once the clan trials are over and all this clan business junk is settled for the next few years. Oh and I know the old folks plan on joining the Saotome and Tendo clans, but I am so not marrying Ranma." She snickered at this. "Sides he seems sweet on you anyways Nabiki. He really isn't my type any how. But man I hope we can be friends again. I miss that." Akane sighed a bit wistfully. With a twinkle in her eyes, she looked at her sisters and asked, "That enough for you or do you need some details?"

Her older sisters looked at her with matching looks of shock. Kasumi gained her voice first with "Oh my!"

"You knew! How?" Nabiki was impressed.

"Oh come on its obvious Nabiki. Ranma always pays attention to you first, spends time with you after school, etc. Even a blind man could figure it out from his tone of voice. He asks about you all the time. No way am I getting in the way of true love." Akane snickered a bit while Nabiki blushed. Kasumi surprised them with a chuckle of her own.

"Shut up Akane." Nabiki flustered and blustered, "So what is your type? Cough it up!" Set on some sort of payback Nabiki smirked wickedly, "Or else."

Akane snorted. "Or else? What sort of weak threat is that?" Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other and grinned together. Turning to face her together in sync, Akane felt a tingle of apprehension and attempted to laugh it off. It sounded weak even to her ears. Nabiki suddenly whipped something out of her back pocket and flashed in front of Akane.

"Laugh at me will you. I am not known as the clan negotiator without reason sister dear." In her hands were pictures of Akane in various poses and locations. Akane was shocked.

"What the hell! How dare you?" Appalled Akane attempted to snatch the photos from Nabiki. She danced out of reach.

"Uh I think not. Now talk." Akane grumped. Kasumi grinned. Akane folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from her sisters. They were worse than Chou and Yuki for sure she thought to herself.

"I refuse."

"Really now." Nabiki drawled. "Well whatever shall we do now Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh my Nabiki. We do have several options but perhaps we should take it easy on Akane-chan tonight." Kasumi put her finger to her lips in consideration. "But then again maybe we should take advantage of this situation. Someone needs something special." As one the sisters pounced on the youngest and began tickling her. Nabiki grabbed her foot and went to town. Kasumi went after Akane's ribs. Akane caught off guard howled in laughter. After a couple of minutes panting for breath and in between laughs she begged them to stop and pleaded for mercy.

The sisters lay together in a heap on the floor. Everyone was laughing together. It died off after a while and everyone took a few moments to catch their breath and thoughts.

"You know the pics were just an illusion right Akane-chan?"

"No Nabiki-chan. I had no idea." Akane chuckled at herself. "Should have guessed. You still are the ultimate prankster after all. I remember how you used to jump out and give me a good scare when we played hide and go seek." Nabiki smirked.

"Your face was priceless, but seriously I haven't taken any photos at all. I wouldn't do that to you." Nabiki paused, "Well at least maybe not without asking."

"Maybe?" Kasumi chided her.

"Ok I'll come clean this once. I did try, but they all came out blurry. I even tried some different types of cameras and film. None of it worked. I find myself both frustrated and intrigued. How do you do it Akane?"

"Ah now that would be telling."

"Please." Nabiki gave pleading eyes to her sister. Akane shook her head firmly.

"No way Nabiki. But I might be persuaded to make something that will help you have the same effect. In exchange could you take me clothes shopping?" Akane looked hopeful. Nabiki gave her a piercing gaze and appeared to weigh the deal.

"Fine. Deal." Nabiki smiled and followed with, "I would have done that anyway you know. All you had to do was ask."

Akane shrugged. "I know. Just like I would have, but the trade secret is mine."

Kasumi chimed in, "May I tag along? I saw a lovely dress the other day."

"Of course Kasumi. Maybe we can sneak away tomorrow for a bit. Now why don't you come clean about what the parents are planning. I have some information, but I think we should all be together on this. Obviously Genma's decision making skills are questionable." They all sat up and a more somber mood came up over them.

"Let me fetch some tea and then I shall speak of what I know alright?" Kasumi stood and went to the little alcove in the corner they had set up earlier with a small portable electric stove. She returned a few minutes later to find her younger sisters exchanging dirty jokes and various slang terms. Akane was well travelled so had no trouble keeping up with one of Nabiki's more unusual hobbies. Kasumi shook her head a bit in wonder.

After setting the tea service down and serving everyone, Kasumi sighed softly. The mood between the siblings took on a somber note. "Our parents have decided to join our families. I know that they consider the best matched pair to be Akane and Ranma, but I have been working to persuade Nodoka otherwise." Kasumi frowned. "Auntie has been rather amenable, but father has been reluctant to let go of this despite our families will still be joined through Nabiki and Ranma. I am not clear what the motivation is behind this though." Kasumi paused and adjusted the edge of her skirt nervously.

"A much larger scheme is going on though with the clans. I take it by your statement earlier that you know about the clan trials that are coming up?" Akane nodded confirmation. "Well that is good. I am happy to no longer have to keep quiet about that. I did not agree with that decision anyway. So basically be aware that within the next few weeks all the clans will be gathering here for the trials. Everyone is bringing their various heads and children to be put through the trials. I have heard rumors from the various contacts that the competition is going to be fierce this time and the clan council may be bringing out some trials that haven't been used in a while to enhance the experience. Not my words, those were the quoted ones. I also know that the first of the other clans is arriving tomorrow. But I am not sure which one. I just know based on the arrangements made by Nodoka they are due to pay their respects to us tomorrow evening. We are hosting a dinner for the local clans and the first to arrive. The next clan to arrive will be hosted by a different local family. Nodoka and Nabiki have negotiated quite a local collaboration between the Saotome, Tendo, Hibiki, and Kuno clans. Since we proposed the collaboration we are setting the tone tomorrow. It will be very formal. I also expect we shall meet the first of the other clan participants."

"You are the last of us to participate Akane. We support you and all you need to do is let us know what you need. I am very sorry to have kept this from you. Please forgive me." Kasumi looked apologetic and bowed her head.

"Me too Akane. Please don't hold a grudge. We were told months in advance of your arrival and when the trial preparations started to not breathe a word to you about the trials. Even now they have no clue that you know." Nabiki looked embarrassed.

Akane waved her hand at her sisters. "Its ok. Everyone has been holding back. Sides I knew about the trials years ago. Can we not do that anymore? Hide things? Then we can be square." Kasumi and Nabiki looked relieved and nodded.

Nabiki squirmed a bit and obviously wanted to ask more questions. Instead she offered, "I will fish out more details for you and give them to you after everyone leaves tomorrow. In less then 24 hours I should know who the main competition is. Do you know what the prize is this time Kasumi?"

She shook her head. "No, and I don't think that has been decided yet. It wasn't decided for your trials until the council met. It is usually dependent on the current resources and participants. I know the prize I won was tailored for my group. How about yours Nabiki-chan?"

"Totally. The prize I got was very helpful in my future endeavors." Nabiki's grin took on a shark like quality. Akane looked confused for a second and then her whole face lit up.

"You mean to tell me that you two took the prize from the last two sets of trials amongst the clans! Ah for real!?" Akane barked in laughter suddenly. "That explains the pressure then" Akane stood and took a deep bow. "I have spent the last couple of years preparing for this. I plan to do our Tendo clan proud and win the trials with flying colors. I will continue this and follow your footsteps. I can't let you down now can I?" Akane pumped her fist in the air in a victory maneuver. Kasumi and Nabiki jumped up and they all hugged each other.

"That's the spirit Akane. We did it and so can you."

"This will simply be the best." All three grinned at each other and jumped into the air shouting a victory cry. Akane felt confident now that no matter what happens sharing with her sisters was a great idea. She felt relief at having shared. Hope and assurance filled her from the support of her sisters. Who would have thought wondered Akane.


End file.
